


All Of Me

by Forest_Gnome



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Gnome/pseuds/Forest_Gnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU at the end of S2 -E 13 - Heir to the Demon<br/>What if Oliver went to Felicity not Sarah at the end of the episode heir to the demon, AU for all the following episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All of Me-Heir to the Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Arrow Fanfiction

**_Chapter 1 All of Me (Heir to the Demon)_ **

After talking to his mother, Oliver got on his bike and headed to the lair but on the way there, he turned on the road and notes that he had changed cores and was headed to Felicity's townhouse. He parked his bike and went up to Felicity's door and rang the door bell. Hearing footsteps walking to the door opened,

"Hey, can I come in?" Oliver asked.

Felicity stepped aside and let him in, once in the living space, Oliver looked around her townhouse thinking to himself that it was her with all the colour and corky objects everywhere. Walking over to the couch and sat down,

"Would you like something to drink?" Felicity asked

"Yes red wine if you have some." He answered

Felicity walk to her kitchen and got two glass and the wine, walked back to the living room and placed the glasses on the coffee table. She began to open the wine bottle when she felt Oliver's hands on hers taking the bottle away from her, he toke the wine opener and opened it for them, poring the wine in the glasses. Taking a sip of wine,

"So what brings you to my door at this time of night?" She questioned Oliver

Oliver take a sip of his wine and sighs, looks at the floor then back at her, "I could not stay at the mansion with my mom there, I got on my bike and drove around and it brought me here. I knew I would feel safe here. I hope you do not mind, I can leave." He started to get up when he felt Felicity's hand on his shoulder, lightly pushing him back down on the couch, that movement made Oliver's shin tingle, and his eyes open. Taking her glass from her hands and placed it on the table, then placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him, leaned down placed his lips on hers tasting the water. When he felt Felicity returning the kiss he lightly pushed her to lie on the couch with him on top of her. Moving his kiss to her neckline to her pulse point, Oliver moved his hand up under her t-shirt to her left breast, playing with it, hearing a moan from Felicity's mouth. Oliver began to suck on her pulse point; Felicity's hands moved to his shirt lifting it at the hem and pull it off him, letting the shirt fall to the floor Felicity's hand moved to his back.

"Oliver, bedroom" Felicity gasps out.

Oliver placed her legs around his hips and his arms around her back lift her off the couch and walks them to her bedroom, once in the room Oliver places Felicity on her queen size bed. Moving his hands to the hem of her shirt and removed it and threw to the floor, he started to kiss and lick her neck down to her right breast. Taking it in his mouth he sucked on it, making it hard, and hears a gasp out of her mouth again, he moves his mouth south to her waist band of her pajama pants. With his hands Oliver pulled her pants off and lets them fall on the floor by her bed, he them lowered his mouth between her legs. Felicity eyes followed his ever moment her eyes wide when she saw what his target was, draw in a breath when Oliver's tongue tasted her wetness. Felicity's hand went straight to Oliver's hand and positioned closer to her center, that movement encouraged Oliver to lick faster. He moved one of his hands to her center and inserted a finger with that moment Felicity let out a small gasp,

"Faster Oliver"

Inserting another finger and moving faster feel her walls tightening around his fingers and Felicity's back arch up off the bed. Felicity's nails dug into Oliver's back leaving mark has her orgasm came to the surface and let herself go. Oliver's tongue came to lap up all the juice that was flowing out, hearing Felicity whimper every time his tongue touched her center, he chose to put her out of her misery, so he stop licking and moved up to her face placing a passionate kiss on her lip let her taste herself on his lips.

"Oliver what about you?" she notes that he did not relieved himself.

"Tonight was about me showing you that I choose you. I will go take a shower and be back okay you sleep." he answered kissed her forehead and moved her under the covers. Felicity pointed to the bathroom and closed her eyes. He walks to the bathroom close the door but leavening it an inch open so that he would be able to hear Felicity's if there was anything wrong. Turning on the shower, removing his pants and stepped in, Oliver's hand went to his man hood and he began to stroke it, closing his eyes and imagining that it was Felicity's small hands moving from the base to the tip. His pace quickened till he felt his release, he finished cleaning himself, closed the shower , dried and walk out in just his boxer he climbed in to bed and pulled Felicity close to him, holding her tightly to him. Oliver closed his eyes and hoped that tomorrow would be a bit better.


	2. Chapter 2- Time of Death

**Chapter 2- Time of Death**

**_Felicity's Townhouse_ **

Felicity wakes up to the sun in her face, reached over to feel for Oliver, but did not feel him next to her, hoping it was not a dream, Felicity opened her eyes look to see where Oliver should be and see a paper folded on his side of pillow. Leaning up on the head board, pulling the covers with her over her chest and picked up the letter to read,

My sweet Felicity,

I am sorry that I could not be there when you woke up but I had the need to exert some energy so I called Diggle to meet me at the factory for a workout. When you get up please meet us there, and bring a cocktail dress for Sarah's homecoming party. We need to talk and before you think that I believe that last night was a mistake the answer is no, it is just to clarify the appropriate place for this relationship to be seen but I do have a hint for you, the lair is not one of them.

Oliver

Felicity looked on the floor for her pajamas when she found them put them on and walked to the bathroom to shower and dress.

**_Team Arrow Cave_ **

When Felicity walked down the stairs of the lair she hear sticks hitting together, she left her dress in her car, so when she got all the way down she saw that Sarah was there too. Feeling a little daunt that Oliver was rethinking things with her, she walked to her computer. Felicity did glance at Oliver and saw that he was looking at her walk and the corner of his mouth was up, she then heard a stick hitting skin and saw that Diggle had hit Sarah on the side of her head.

"Sara, I'm so sorry." Diggle said

"It's OK, I'm fine." Sarah replayed

Oliver went to see "She's bleeding, but it's not deep"

They then started to camper scars when Felicity was feeling left out she blurt out, "I have a scar.  
It's in my mouth. I had my wisdom teeth removed when I was 16. Three stitches.  
They were really badly impacted."

Oliver smiled at her and walk to her, took her in his arms and kissed her on the mouth "Good morning, did you find my letter and did you sleep well?" Felicity shook head yes to both questions. He notes that her cheeks got rosy smile again and whisper in her ear,

"I like what you are wearing it gives my hands easy access to your lovely pussy" this make Felicity's cheeks rosier.

He then turns to Diggle and Sarah,

"I need to tell you guys something, last night I want to see Felicity after I talked to my mom and we choose to see where this thing with us will go I cannot keep living in fear."

Diggle smiled and walked to Oliver patted him on the back "It's about time man."

Oliver them notes the time "We should get going. You don't want to be late for your own welcome home party." and with that he kissed Felicity again.

"You didn't have to throw me a party, Ollie." Sarah responded

"Sara, when you come back from the dead, you get a party. It's a Queen family tradition." Oliver looked at her.

Sarah let out an breath "Fine but Laurel will think that something is going on with us"

"And I will tell her that I am seeing Felicity, so let's go get ready. You have your dress Felicity?"

Felicity looked at him "Yeah it's in my car"

"Can you meet me at the mansion, you will be changing their okay" Oliver moved to her again kissed her on the lips and nip at her ear. "Then we can go back to your place and have more fun"

**_Queen Mansion_ **

Felicity parked right behind Oliver's bike, he got off his bike and walked to her driver side door and open it for her. Oliver gave her a quick kiss

"Felicity just to let you know Thea does not know that my mother and I are not getting along so if we can, try to keep it that way"

Felicity lifted on her toes and kissed him "I will follow your lead okay"

They walking to the mansion and up to Oliver's room when Thea stopped them, looked to Oliver then to Felicity and back to Oliver "Oliver is there something you would like to tell me?" looking back to Felicity

Oliver put his arm around Felicity's back "Yes, Felicity is my girlfriend and she will be attending the party tonight. But first we need to shower and change, see you in a bit." They walk up the rest of the stairs to Oliver's room.

Once inside the room Oliver took Felicity's dress bag place it on one of his chairs and attacked her lips while pushing her to a wall.

"Oliver we do not have time for this" Felicity spoke between kiss.

Lifting her by her ass "Yes we do, I cannot wait till we get back to your place"

He then moved them to his bed once he laid her on the bed he removed his shirt, took Felicity's shoes off and lifted her skirt. Oliver hands moved up and down her legs and kiss the inside of her thighs; he lips approached her pussy, licking the wetness that was flowing out of her. Loving the taste of her, he licks more and inserted his taught in her.

When he did that he received a moan from her and her hips lift trying to get more friction, Oliver moved his hand around her skirt looking for the zipper once he found it he unzipped it and lower the skirt throwing it over his shoulder on the floor he then went for her blouse unbuttoning it and making it join the skirt on the floor.

Oliver felt Felicity's hands trying to pull him and reach his pants, he moved up and helping her out by unbutton and unzipped his pants and kicking they away crawling on to the bed and on top of her Oliver nip at her neck making his hands roam her body wanting to remember every inch of her. Oliver reach to his side table pulled out a condom, ripped the plastic with his teeth, and rolled it on to his man hood all while looking to see any signs from Felicity that she did not want to go this far, but all he saw was lust and want. So he placed himself at her entrance and slid in slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size and to know if she wanted to stop.

To Oliver's surprise Felicity placed her hands on his hips and tried to pull him in her faster, which was his incentive to slide all the way in. Moans and grunts where the only sounds coming out of their mouths, Felicity's hands move to his back clawing it trying to get him closer wanting to feel him all-round her. Oliver moved at a faster pace in her bring Felicity to the edge want her to come first, he moved his hand to her clit adding pressure, feeling her walls tighten around his cock Oliver pump faster in her, that action rewarded him with a soundless yell, with that Oliver realise himself in her. Letting a breath out and collapsed next to Felicity, slowly he pulled the condom off his man hood and threw it away then lay back next to her.

Felicity turned to face him "We need to shower and get dress and TALK."

Oliver rolled off the bed and held out his hand for her, Felicity took it and was lead to the bathroom. In the bathroom Oliver opened the water and walked them in, once in the shower Oliver took the soap and begun to wash Felicity body. Once they were done they got out, Oliver took a towel, wrapped it around his hips then took another one and wrap it around Felicity and started to dry her, they walked in the bedroom and started to get dress with little kisses in between putting clothes on.

"Oliver can you help me with the zipper" Felicity looked over her shoulder

He looked up from buttoning his shirt, his eyes wide in recognising the dress was the same one from the Dodger case but now he would be able to take it off her.

He walk to her "I would love to help," he finished zipping her up. His then kissed her neck "and I would love to be the one to take it off too."

"Let go down stairs." she placed a kiss on his cheek.

_Party time_

[Doorbell rings]

Oliver and Felicity open the door "Ah, come in. Come in, come in. I do not see Laurel will she be late?"

Officer Lance looked at the floor "She will not be coming."

Oliver shakes his head but leads them to where the party is.

As the night goes on offer Lance gets a phone call "Sorry, work" and Felicity's phone goes off, so they excuse themselves as well.

"We are on our way."

"How did you know it was me?" Diggle responded

"Lance got a call too" Felicity replied

They head to the lair and got ready to meet up with Lance to get the information, once the meeting was done Oliver and Sarah headed to the lair to give the info to Felicity.

She set up an automatic scan for known associates to Walczak's and went home back with Oliver.

**_Next Day_ **

The next morning Felicity woke up with her head on something hard and manly, opening her eyes she sees that Oliver is starring at her.

Oliver kissed her on the nose "Morning beautiful." then rolled on top of her nipped at her neck moved to her ear then her lips, begging for entrance.

"Not to ruin the mood, but we still need to talk" she puffed out

Oliver rolled off her "I know," he moved up to the head boarded "so to get to the point, the office and outside this place and lair we cannot show our relationship. I do not want anyone coming after you."

Kissed him on the check "I understand" Felicity replied "I will go see what the scans came up with" she got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready, Oliver choose to just lay there.

**_Later that day_ **

Felicity was hitting that fighting dummy when Sarah came down the stairs.

"Plant your feet. Strong foundation. Equals stronger punch."Sarah instructed Felicity

Felicity punches the dummy.

"If this is for self defense, I'd recommend Wing Chun. It uses your opponent's strength against him. So it's ideal for smaller people like us."

"You seem like you can take care of yourself just fine." Felicity mumbled back

Just then Oliver and Diggle come down the stairs "Where are we with the skeleton key? And what are you wearing? And have you been here all day?"

Felicity walk away from the dummy "scans is still going on the Walczak's known associates with decryption experts on the NSA watch list, but it's taking some time.

"Which we don't have. Ok, the key is not just a code breaker. In the wrong hands, it's a weapon."

"But whoever killed Walczak, in addition to finding creepy uses for clock parts, is very good at covering his tracks." She did not answer the other question.  


Oliver walk to her and but his hand on her shoulder "Lucky for us. Uncovering tracks is what you're very good at."  


"Right. Of course" She answered back low spirited

Oliver lead her away from the computer "Felicity what is wrong? Everything was okay this morning."

Puffing out a breath she answered "Everything is fine just.."

"Just what Felicity?"

Looking to the floor "I feel a little out of place. Don't get me wrong, I am happy Sarah is alive but she was on the island with you, you cared for her before me and she can have you back out there. I can't, so I am waiting till you change your mind on this us thing."

Taking her face in his hands "Felicity I came to you that night, I choose you. I will leave and hit the streets with Sarah, keep working on the key call if there is anything, okay?." Then kissed her and went to suit up.

Couple hours later

Felicity heard a beeping on her computer "The key is in use."

Oliver and Sarah head to the location, "They're already gone!"

"Think I have an idea where. The skeleton key operates on an OFDM wireless signal. I'm picking up a transmission signal in the alley next to the bank." Felicity said over the commlink.

Them a voice came over the commlinks "But you won't be heading there."

"What was that?"

"He's hacked our transmission."

The voice spoke again "My associates may be headed to the alley, but the 9:10 bus from Crescent Circle is about to collide with the Starlight Freight Express."

Felicity looks at her screen "Oh, my God, he's right, the 910's headed for the track at Amherst."

"By my calculations, you can't be in two places at once." The voice says

Oliver looks at Sarah "He doesn't know there's two of us."

Sarah goes to the ally, Oliver gets on his bike to go on the route of the 910 bus, in the ally Sarah hits a man with haft of her staff and Oliver drives in front of the bus to stop it, they then head back to the club. Once at the club Oliver and Sarah changed in their caviling clothes and when to watch the T.V's in the clubs. On the T.V's was broadcasting the news.

They hear Thea back out to the bar "How can I run a bar without any bartenders? For that matter, how can you quit without giving me notice? No, one hour before opening is not notice, Mandy." She hangs up and looks to Oliver "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Sarah looks at them "I'm going to go use the little blonde's room."

Oliver and Thea are left alone "Everything ok?" Oliver asked

"You tell me. Other than the party, I haven't seen you at home all week."

"I've been busy. Being a CEO doesn't leave me a lot of free time, and I have been staying at Felicity's."

"Yeah, looks to me a whole lot like you're avoiding mom."

"I'm not avoiding mom. I just feel like the house is not for me."  


"You're lucky your life does not revolve around lying."  


"Thea. Everything's fine."  


"You know, it's secrets that pushed this family apart in the first place, Ollie."  


"Speedy, speedy. Really. Everything's fine." Oliver kisses her on the head then Thea walks away. He then headed down to the lair.

**_Lair_ **

Oliver walks to Felicity's work station "What do we know?"

She turns in her chair "He hacked into our frequency, somehow gained remote access, but I upgraded our firewall. Now he won't be able to talk into our comms even if he had a bazooka.  
You know computer science-wise."

"Good."

"Think I have something that might help us track him down." Sarah interrupted

"I can run that to the lab." Felicity said hopeful

Sarah put the blood under the microscope "I spent a year on the freighter studying genetic blood anomalies. I kind of know my way around a microscope. There's some significant cell damage and the platelet count is extremely low. Felicity, can I use your computer?" not waiting for an answer Sarah rolls to the computer next to her.

" Macgregor's Syndrome. It's a genetic defect that creates fluid build-up in the lungs, which leads to oxygen deprivation and multi system organ failure. It's terminal."

Diggle see the sad face on Felicity and walk to her "But the syndrome may give us a way to ID him.  
People with Macgregor's are extremely rare, and people with Macgregor's and a degree in computer science are even more rare. William Tockman. Former encryption engineer at, wait for it-- Kord Enterprises.

"What's the point? He'll be dead before he can spend all the money." Diggle questions

Felicity looks deeper "He's not stealing the money for himself. He's using it for his family.  
His sister, specifically. She's got cystic fibrosis and needs a lung transplant."

Walk away Oliver yells "Give me an address, please."

She yells back the address turns around and Oliver and Sarah are already half way up the stairs, a sad look fell over Felicity's face again.

**_Alleyway_ **

Oliver and Sarah got to the location and saw nothing "This area doesn't look very residential."  


"There."  


"That's Tockman's ride."

They got to the vehicle and open the door "Tockman's not here. Just some device."

"I'm on it. Whatever's in the truck is transmitting the same OFDM signal Tockman used at the bank." Felicity answered back.

"Can you trace it?"

"As we speak. It's leading back to our network. Tockman's piggybacking off my hack. It's a trap. He--he's trying to break into our network." Felicity informs Oliver in a panic voice

Tockman replayed " I'm not trying. I am. Where are you? Are you home? Are you safe? Somewhere you think you're safe somewhere without windows for anyone to creep through? Underground, perhaps? You think no one can get to you? You think no one can touch you in the safety of your hidey hole?"

In a worried voice Oliver says "Felicity"

"But I can." Tockman voice echo around the lair

At that the computer start to get fried and sparks flew everywhere, Diggle grabs Felicity and moves her away from the computer. Oliver and Sarah rushed back to the lair.

Oliver hears the noise and ran to his bike and headed back to the lair to check on Felicity. Once there, he saw that all the computers are fried and Felicity is sitting on the floor near the network tower with Diggle next to her.

Oliver kneels down next to her and asks "How bad?"

Pull out fried mother boards Felicity answer back "Tockman used the skeleton key to penetrate our firewall. And recode our security. Basically, he told our system to commit suicide. And it did. Bravo, clock king."

"Sara stopped Tockman's men before they could get away with the cash. So Tockman is going to be looking for another score. Maybe we should give him one. Would you call Walter and have him liquidate. Put it in cash in my vault at Starling National, and ask him to do it tonight." She answer as he is getting up from next to Felicity.

"If Tockman wants to make another score," Diggle started to say

"Who better to rob than a suddenly cash flush Oliver Queen?" Oliver finished the sentence.

"And what if he doesn't take the bait?" Sarah interjects

"That's a good point. Make it 800,000 shares."

"Ok" Felicity puff out

"Like I don't have better things to do" Felicity thinks to her self

Felicity was feeling that left out feeling again, the day started so well now it felt like she was a nobody again like last night meant nothing. She would have to talk to Oliver about this when they find the time but first the computers.

"Can I do anything" Sarah questioned

Felicity looked at her "Go to your dinner. Your family's probably waiting for you."

"Right, dinner at Laurel's, this is more important."

"You can't do anything here, Sara. Your family's important, too." Felicity replayed back

"Will you go with me?"

" What?" Oliver says suppressed

" I know I've wanted us all to get together for a while now. It's just, now that it's actually here, I'm nervous. I mean, last time I saw Laurel, it didn't go very well, and It'd be helpful to not have to go alone."

"I can't, Sarah I need to stay with Felicity. Sorry" Oliver replies

A smile comes on Felicity face. Happy that Oliver remembers that he choose her and not Sarah. So Sarah head out to Laurel's place for diner, she went back to fixing her computers.

Oliver sat down on his chair "If you need anything let me know I am here."

Some time past and Oliver was getting restless "I'm gonna head out for a bit, ok?"

"Ok, I will call if there is anything" Felicity said and returned to her mother board.

**_Half hour later_ **

Oliver comes back to the lair and sees Diggle tapping on buttons on the computer, with Sarah on his heals back from her diner.

"Have you seen Felicity?" Diggle asked Oliver

He looks at Diggle "No. Wait, why?"

"I went to Big Belly to get some take-out. When I came back, she was gone. I haven't seen her for hours."

At that moment Oliver's phone rings seeing the caller ID "Hey "

"Tockman took the bait. The money you had Walter deposit. I'm reading his signal at Starling National." Felicity says before her can say anything else.

"Wait! How do you know that?

"Because I'm here."

"What?" Oliver says unhappily

Oliver, Diggle and Sarah head out to meet Felicity at the Starling National Bank, Oliver was not happy with Felicity being there alone.

Getting there he went to go look for her.

Hearing noise Felicity hints behind the safety deposit services station till she feels a hand on her arm,

"Aahh! Ahem." She look up to see Diggle then a throat clear turn to face Oliver.

"What are you doing here?" she can hear the mad tone in his voice.

"I'm tracking Tockman. He fried our computers, so I'm using the banks to trace the skeleton key's signature."

Sarah steps next to her "And the jacket?" Looking at her leather coat

Felicity answer her "I was cold"

"Diggle, get her out of here." Oliver in a demanding tone "We will talk about this when we get back to the lair ,Felicity"

Diggle began to pull Felicity out when the alarms when off, Felicity ran back behind the desk again and looked on the screen.

"Tockman disabled the bank's security system. I will re-able it."

Diggle looks at the screen over Felicity shoulder "They're blocking our way out."

Sarah move to go deal with the intruders when Oliver stops her "I'll deal with them." And he runs to them.

Felicity views the screen "Tockman's signal's strong. He's here, he's close."

"Find him, Felicity." Diggle speaks

They then heard Tockmans voice "No need. I'll tell you exactly where I am. I'm everywhere. At the moment, I'm particularly focused on the sub-level, the gas mains, specifically."

Felicity pulls out her tablet and pulls up the blue prints of the bank she sees that he shut the gas main release turn to Diggle "Oh, my God. He shut down the gas main release." Diggle leave to where the gas main is.

Looking back at her tablet "Wait, Tockman overplayed his hand. The gas main's in the city's network, that's where I live."

Sarah gazed at her confusedly "Am I supposed to understand that?"

"In trying to blow us up, he gave me a way to track him down."

Sarah nodes her head at that "That I understood" and they headed in that direction, once they get there they saw Tockman holding a gun and points it at Sarah when he shot, Felicity pushed her out of the way falling on some dirty covers.

"You don't even know why I'm doing this. The money's not for me! I'm doing this all for her!" Tockman announces.

Then Sarah see sparks fly from Tockman's coat "What was that?"

"His cell phone. I uploaded the same virus he used on my gear in the foundry. I didn't just kill him, did I?" Felicity replied

Sarah walks to him feels his pulse "Just knocked him out."

Sarah talks in her comm link "Let's head back, Felicity is hurt"

Hearing that Oliver's heart sank.

**Lair**

Oliver is behind Felicity, stitching her up "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

Answer a little loopy "Mm-mm. You guys never go to the hospital. Besides, Dig gave me some of those aspirins. Are you spinning?"

Oliver looks at Diggle over Felicity shoulder "Aspirins?"

Diggle walk next to him and whisper in his ear "Oxycodone."

"All done" Oliver says while he places the shirt over her shoulder and walk in front of her "You all right? Diggle had mentioned that maybe you were feeling a little left out."

She looked up at him "I was getting use to being your girl. Then Sarah shows up and I feel like I am push aside I know it's stupid and you told me you chose me but some of your actions say otherwise"

He kisses her on the lips “I am sorry I will do better." Then his phone rang "I have to go home."

**_Mansion_ **

"Thea!" Oliver yell once inside

His mother walks to him "Oliver. What's wrong? Is everything all right?"

"Thea, texted me there was an emergency at the house."

"I'm in the middle of a meeting and Thea's not even here."

"Well, then why would she I can't believe she would do this."

"Do what?"

"She's trying to force us to talk because she's sensing the tension between us."

"And what did you tell her?"

"Nothing. To protect her. Not you."

Some comes out of the living room "Mrs. Queen. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, thank you. Uh, my son just dropped by. Oliver, I'd like you to meet Slade Wilson."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen." Slade extends his hand to Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3-The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N Song: All of me By JOHN LEGEND

**Chapter 3-The Promise**

**_Mansion_ **

There was a stunned look on Oliver face when the man introduced himself has Slade Wilson, believing that he had died on the island, Slade being alive could not be a good thing. At that monument the front door opened and you could see Thea suiting in the house."Mom? Ollie?"

Oliver and Slade turn to see Thea walking to them, Slade introduced himself to her, they heared Moira walk back into the living room "Thea, your here, good, I was just about to show him our collection of 9th century American landscapes. But you know more about them would you please help me."

So they walked to where the art was, as Thea was showing the art, Oliver dialed Felicity's phone number hoping she was still with the others.

**_Lair_ **

Sara was showing Roy how to shoot an arrow when a phone started to ring while Felicity and Diggle walked back in the lair with bags of take-out.

"Is anyone going to get that? I'll take that as no. No worries".

Grabbing her phone "No matter where I go, I'm just answering phones. Hello? Oliver? Well, I do think we have been butt dialed."

She switched the phone to speaker hearing Thea's voice "And here is a Joseph Cooper from 1890."

Roy stops what he is doing and listens when they heard another voice "That's gorgeous."

Upon hearing that voice Sara froze in place "Wait, hold on. I know that voice."

"I actually have a painting from his first solo exhibition in Boston" they heard from the phone.

Sara moved to the shelf that had knife on it "Find your biggest gun, we need to go to mansion. Slade will kill Oliver and his family"

Diggle goes to the big gun, Roy and Felicity are behind Sara, she looks at Felicity "You are hurt stay here."

"No" she answer back "If I don't come Oliver's mother will wonder why you are there and not me. So I am coming with." Felicity's face showed that there was not going to be any arguing about it. So they headed to the mansion.

Mansion

When they reached the mansion Diggle goes to set up point so he can see the front of the house and Sara, Felicity and Roy walked in from the front door, inside Roy calls out to Thea "Thea, you home?"

Thea turn to Roy and hugged him and sees that Felicity and Sara are with him. "Roy! I thought I was meeting you at Verdant. Hello, Felicity and Sara."

"Yeah but Felicity came by the club looking for Oliver, so I took her here" Roy replied

Moira walks out from behind her daughter "Sara, Felicity, hello."

Oliver came from behind his mother looking at Sara and Felicity with a worried look on his face "Felicity what are you doing here?"

She walked up to him "Silly me, I forgot my tablet in your room and I wanted to get it before we all go out."

"Mr. Wilson, this is my son's girlfriend Felicity Smoke." Moira introduces

Slade looks at Oliver "is she your special someone"

Oliver about to open is mouth with Felicity speaks first "I will go up get my table them we can leave right Oliver we don't want to be late" and she walks up the stairs.

"So what would you like to do now, Mr. Wilson?Moira questions, hoping to break some of the tension in the room.

Looking at her, Slade replies "Well, I'd hate to break up the party But I think I should be going," chuckles, "I look forward to seeing more of you, Moira."

Sara walks up to Oliver and whispers "Dig's got a shot lined up outside."

With a slit node Oliver walks to Slade "Mr.Wilson, may I walk you to your car?"

They walk to the door and outside to Slade, Oliver turns to him "Cyrus Gold, the man in the skull mask, all this was you. They worked for you."

Slade smile at him "Well, I have my allies, just as you have yours, John Diggle, for example.  
I suppose you're wondering why he hasn't taken his head shot." Oliver gets a worried look on his face

"Don't worry. He's still alive--for now." Slade replied

" What do you want?"

"Five years ago, I made you a promise. Do you remember? Well, I'm here to fulfill it.  
I'll see you around, kid." Slade drive away

Oliver went back into the mansion to check on Felicity, once inside he saw Felicity at the bottom of the stairs, he also sees his mother walking to him " Did Mr.Wilson leave?"

Holding Felicity hand and turn to his mother "Yeah."

"It's getting pretty late, I'm going to go, too." Moira looks at them.

Oliver just shrugged his shoulders "Hmm."

Moira looks at him a little disappointed "Oliver, I know you and I have our differences, but they hardly excuse your behavior tonight. If this is the way you're going to act around me from now on, then don't come by the house anymore."

"Fine then I won't but if you are looking for me, I will be at Felicity's" Oliver takes Felicity hand and walks out with Sara behind him.

Once outside he turns to Felicity "Why did you come? Why not let Sara, Roy and Diggle come?"

"What would your mother say or think if it was just them? And for your information when I was in your room I did a scan and I 'm 99% sure that he bugged your house. So when we get back to the lair I can double check, first let's go check on Diggle, make sure he's okay."

They go to the roof where Diggle was and saw him unconscious but all in one piece, they woke him up and headed to the lair.

Lair

Felicity walked to her computers to see if what she picked up at the mansion was right, in the mean time, Oliver looked over at Diggle to make sure that he was all right, not seeing any damage done. He marched up to Felicity and placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at the screen " So, were you right?"

She turned to him "Yes, what do you want me to do? I can piggy back on his signal and see what he sees."

"Yes, do that" He kissed her on the head and went back to see Diggle and Sara.

"How are you feeling, Diggle"

Diggle eyes were on Oliver then on the floor "Feel kinda foolish that Slade got the jump on me"

Oliver placed his hand on his shoulder "It's okay as long as you are okay, we will solve this together has a team. I will call Roy and see what things are like at the mansion."

Then turns to Felicity "When you are done, we are heading home and getting some sleep. I think we all should, I have a feeling it will be a while before we'll have some peace."

Felicity got up "I'm ready to go."

They drove to her place in her car, leaving the bike at the club. Parking in her spot, they got out of the car and held hands all the way to her door. She took out her keys, opened the door and walked in with Oliver right behind her, she through her keys in a bowl by the entrance, Oliver closed the door, locked it, went to her stereo and turn it on, Felicity turned to him.

Oliver walks to her "Dance with me." he takes her in his arms

  
What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out,  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down.  
What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
I'm on your magical mystery ride,  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright.  
  
My head's under water,  
But I'm breathing fine.  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.

'Cause all of me,  
Loves all of you.  
Love your curves and all your edges,  
All your perfect imperfections.  
Give your all to me,  
I'll give my all to you.  
You're my end and my beginning,  
Even when I lose I'm winning.  
'Cause I give you all of me,  
And you give me all of you, oh.

"I am worried about you ,Slade can be very dangerous"

"Oliver, I am with you all the way but you can't hide me forever"

Kissing her lips, "If my life was not dangerous I would tell the world"

How many times do I have to tell you?  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too.  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood.  
You're my downfall, you're my muse,  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues.  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you.  
  
  
My head's under water,  
But I'm breathing fine.  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.  
  
  
'Cause all of me,  
Loves all of you.  
Love your curves and all your edges,  
All your perfect imperfections.  
Give your all to me,  
I'll give my all to you.  
You're my end and my beginning,  
Even when I lose I'm winning.  
'Cause I give you all of me,  
And you give me all of you, oh.

Olive lowered his head to capture her lips in a passionate kiss; his hands moved to her dress zipper and lowered it.

"Oliver I think we should take this to the bedroom."

So that is where they went, Oliver taking her legs around his hips, once in the room he placed her on her bed, slowly, he removed her dress, nipping at her neck. Oliver lowers the sleeve over her shoulder, makes her pull her arm out them, then lowered the dress over her hips, kissing her shoulders, stomach, and her hip bone. Has he continued to lower the dress Oliver kissed the inside of her thigh moving to her knee till the dress was all the way off and threw on the floor, his eyes moved back up her body.

The moon light coming in thru the window was making her body glow, licking his lips he then attacked passionately. Hoping to show how he was felt through the kiss. Felicity hands went to his top pulling it off, then to his pants pull at the button then the zipper lower them over his hips till she couldn't reach any more. Oliver got up and kicked the pants off, she noted that he was not wearing any underwear, eyes wide and licking her lips. Reaching out her hands for him, he moved to her, once he was on top of her, her hands move all over his back pulling him has close has possible. Oliver hands moved to her back to unclip her bra and then he let it fall to the floor. He move to her nice, matching, lace underwear that was a nice deep green, smiling that it was the same green as his costume. He kiss just at the waist band the pulled them off leaving her naked to him. He placed himself at her entrance not wanting to waste time, he pushed himself into her, he released a moan, pulled her to him till they looked like they were one person.

The only sounds in the room were their moans and granting hope to put all that they could not say into this moment. Lips all over the place, every part of their bodies were toughed, kissed and nipped at.

"Oliver so close, faster" Felicity moaned out

Oliver quickened his movement driving into her, pulling himself almost all the way out then pushed himself back in, with every movement he received moans and her hands clawing at his back that caused him to arch his back, and push his penis deeper in her. He felt her walls closing over his penis making him harder so his rhythm quickened again till he felt her orgasm, her walls where milking him and all he could do was join her in bliss.

Oliver pulled out of her slowly and laid next to her, turn his face, kissed her lips, and pulled the covers over them hopping that they would make it through this with little to no damage.

Give me all of you.  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts,  
Risking it all, though it's hard.  
  
'Cause all of me,  
Loves all of you.  
Love your curves and all your edges,  
All your perfect imperfections.  
Give your all to me,  
I'll give my all to you.  
You're my end and my beginning,  
Even when I lose I'm winning.  
'Cause I give you all of me,  
And you give me all of you.  
  
I give you all of me,  
And you give me all of you, oh.

 


	4. Chapter 4- Suicide Squad but not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (So this Chapter will be only on what Oliver and Felicity were doing while Diggle went on his mission)

**Chapter 4- Suicide Squad but not**

Felicity woke up to tossing and turning next her, opening her eyes she notices that Oliver seems to be having a nightmare, slowly she move her head close to his ear whispering and softly robbed her hand in circler motion on his chest .

"Oliver it's Felicity you're okay, you're safe. You are here with me."

Oliver stopped moving, and slowly his breath got back to normal. He opened his eyes and saw that Felicity was there next to him calming him down. He rolled over to face her.

"Hey did you have a bad dream?" She asks him

He pulls her closer to his body and hugs her "Yeah but you chased it away."

He lies back down and tries to go back to sleep but can't, he does hear Felicity's breath in and out and knows that she has falling back to sleep, he gets out of bed, gets dress and goes to see the Russians.

**8:00 am**

Felicity wakes up and notes that Oliver is not next to her but feels paper on his pillow, she was already getting tired of notes. She takes the paper and reads that he is out and will be back, remembering the night before the love that Oliver put in every kiss and movement. The way he was gentle and sweet as they made love but at the same time putting force in the moment making sure that he touched every part of her. Just remembering it was making her wet down south she also remembers the song that was playing, she reaches for her table and went to find the song in her head; it has become their song so she got the song title and went to get the song. She played the song and the images of last night was coming back to her again and the wetness returned letting her hand move down to her center sliding her fingers in her moving them in and out imagining that they were his.

Oliver came back from his outing when he hears music coming from the bedroom, the song sounded familiar to him, he took his coat off and walk to the room. When he hears moaning coming out of the room he starts walking faster; he then hears his name being yelled out of Felicity's mouth. He opened the door to find that the covers on the bed were tossed to the floor and Felicity was pleasuring herself.

Hearing the door open Felicity's eye opened and saw that it was Oliver, she was about to mover her hand away when she saw Oliver move quickly to her and placing his hand on hers.

"Felicity is this how I will always be greeted when I come home? Because if it is, I will love coming home to you."He tells her. She smiles deviously

Oliver took her hand pulled it out of her wet pussy and licked her fingers clean then he replaced her fingers with his tongue. Licking up the wetness he places a hand on her abdomen and pushed her back down to lie on the bed. Oliver loved the taste of her, just what he was doing was calming him from his meeting with the Russian, he starts to remove his clothes when he remembers the music.

"Felicity why does this song sound familiar?"

She opens eyes "it is the song that we dance to, it is called All of me by John Legend. I am thinking it can be our song."

He goes back back to taking his clothes off and climbs on the bed on top of her "I would love that this would be our song"

He places his hips to her wetness and pushed in, he really loved the feel of her walls tight around his thick hard cock. He pulled out slowly just leaving the tip in her them slammed back in her that made her hips lift off the bed. Her hand moving to his back to hold on as he lifts her off the bed and turns them over so he is on his back and she is saddling him. With his hand on her hips he moves her up and then pulls her down on his cock getting the idea Felicity begins to move on her own. She slows the movement down and Oliver's reaction to that is him gripping her hips tighter, she knows that is what will be leaving a mark but doesn't care. She slams down on him then moves back up leaving the just the tip, Oliver cannot take much more of this and with his hand he starts to quicken the paces till he feels Felicity walls around his hard cock. He slams down one last time as he cums in her and feels her release as well. She falls on him they are both sweaty but Oliver still holds her loving how he is still in her and feels her inner walls contract and release his cock that alone was almost making him hard again. With the song still playing in the back ground Oliver rolls over pulling himself out of her knowing that they had a long day ahead of them, Oliver lift her up and carries her to the shower; they need to be clean to face the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-** **Birds of Prey**

Oliver and Sara are helping the police with a raid, when all man got count Oliver notes that one of them was Frank Bertinelli., He, Sara and Officer Lance go talk in an alley way.

Glancing at Officer Lance. Oliver spoke “We have another problem.”

“Yeah, I know. With Frank Bertinelli in custody, it's just a matter of time before She-Ro is back in town.”

Sara looks at them oddly but Oliver starts to head back to the lair and Sara follows. 

_**The Lair** _

When Oliver enters the lair he went right for Felicity turns her around in her chair lifted her up on her feet and gave her a deep kiss seeing her cheeks get rosy he kiss her again but on the cheeks this time.

“Not that I am not happy but that was a worry kiss. What is up?” 

“Frank Bertinelli” was all he said

Felicity went back to her computer and type on the keyboard. Once she got what she was looking for Oliver signalled every to come to the computer.

“What are we looking at?” Sara asked

“Helena Bertinelli movement.” Felicity replayed

“Is that suppose to mean something to me” Sara asked.

Turning in her chair Felicity looks up at Sara “Oliver's psycho ex-girlfriend hell-bent on revenge against her father.”

Oliver looks at her with a surprise face then strokes her cheek with his hand let her know that he would not let Helen get close to her again.

“Why does she want her father killed so badly?”

“He had her fiancé murdered.” Oliver and Felicity said at the same time.

They received weird looks from everyone but just dismissed them, they had more important things to do, then notes how he and Felicity were so in-tune with each other. 

“She wants payback, last time she came to QC and threatened to kill me if I did not help her.” Felicity adds.      

Looking at Oliver Felicity speaks again “I’ve been keeping tabs on Helena over the past year. Last known sighting was a month ago, in Palermo” 

“She's been busy” Sara sees the screen.

Felicity then types on the keyboard again and an image shows up.

"If by ‘busy’, you mean torturing and killing mafiosos that might know where her father is."

"Bertinelli's arrest just hit the wires." Diggle speaks up.

Some hours later upstairs in the club

Roy walks up to Thea with a blue box in his hand and places it in front of her.

Looking up at Roy, she asks, "What's the special occasion?"

"I got paid. So, you know, if you don't think it's nice enough, you only have yourself to blame for not giving me that raise."

Thea opens the box. "Oh! Roy, I love it. Thank you." She takes out a nice sliver bracelet.

Looking over Thea's shoulder, Roy sees Felicity sitting on Oliver lap and on her tablet "Mm-hmm. Hey, give me-- give me a second, I forgot to put an order in." And walks to the group.

Looking at Felicity, he asks, "Hey, what's going on?"

She looks up from her tablet. "I got a line on Michael Statton, Helena's fiancé."

Oliver casts a look at her. "Felicity, he's been dead for five years"

"Which makes the fact that he rented a car last night very impressive."

A light want went on in Oliver's head "That's Helena."

"The car's got GPS, I hacked into it."

"Yeah."

"She's heading straight for Starling City."

They all get up and head to the lair to suit up.

They follow the GPS of the car but it leadsthem to someone else, so they head back to the lair to see what Felicity can dig up on the guy.

_**Next Day in the Lair** _

Oliver stands behind Felicity and listens to the information that she dug up.

"According to the SCPD, the guy that gave Helena a ride into town is a 22-year-old Poly Sci major at SCU, and a member of Gamma Tau, which totally explains the whole I didn't know I was aiding and abetting a known felon thing: Anyone with boobs can get a frat boy to do anything."

Oliver walks around to her side and looks down at her. "I was a frat boy."

Felicity glances at him with a smirk: "I rest my case."

Shaking his head, Oliver kisses the top of her head. "Please keep tabs on the police. Let me know if they get any leads on her."

He walks to Roy then sit down in front of him “Hey You ok?”

“Yeah. By this time tomorrow, it'll be like nothing happened. That's one upside to Mirakuru.”

“The only one.”

“Look, I know what you're going to say.”

“I had it under control last night.”

“Yeah, so under control that I almost put another arrow in you.”

“I was going to back off, but you never gave me a chance”.

“The only thing that snapped you out of it was when I brought up Thea.”

“That's why you called me Speedy.”

“I--I thought you were trying to give me a nickname. But for the record, don't call me Speedy.”

“Noted.”

“Roy, you're dangerous.”

“I thought I was helping you control it.”

“You are.”

“I mean, I can't look at a bowl of water without slapping it.”

“The first time that you're out in the field in weeks, and you're ready to kill somebody? Come on.”

Looking down them back up “Roy you have a choice to make you either take training seriously or you will have to break up with Thea, I can’t take the change of you hurting her.”

Before Roy can say anything Felicity say “Such a big uh-oh.”    

Getting up from his set “Helena?” he asks

“No Laurel.” She replays

They look at the new on the screen “Adam Donner announced the return of Laurel Lance to the DA's office after a brief sabbatical. She will lead the prosecution of Mr.Bertinelli. Jury selection starts today.”

Apone hear that Sara walks out to go see her sister, leaving Roy Felicity, Diggle and Oliver in the lair.

Turning to Roy Oliver ask “So Roy what did you decide?”

Roy getting up front his spot “I will take training seriously I love you sister and I don’t want to hurt her”

So they go back to training.

_**About an Hour later at the lair** _

Oliver is sitting at a table changing his arrow heads when Sara come running down.

“Laurel won't drop the case. She's headed to court right now.”

Oliver gets up and begins to walk to the stair when he hears Felicity “wait for me”

Turning around “No you stay here”

“Where are you going?” Sara ask

“To the courthouse.” Oliver announced.

“Well, hey, you forgot your baby arrows. Look, I get your whole no killing spree, but if it comes down to saving Laurel or killing Helena—“

“Sara, those aren't the only two choices.”

At that point Felicity is standing next to Oliver

“Well, you were happy enough to let Dig take the kill shot when it was Slade threatening your family.”

“She has a point there Oliver” Felicity voices her point of view

“This is different. I failed Helena. I created the Huntress.”

“Yeah, well, you created Slade, too.” Sara point out 

“You know what the funny thing is.” Oliver and Sara look at Felicity “she point a cross bow at my head to help her and in my soul I really can’t be mad at her.”

Oliver wraps her in a hug “Ok Felicity and I will go to the courthouse”  

**_At the courthouse_ **

Oliver and Felicity are in the courtroom that trial is being held when Laurel walks in.

Laurel spots Oliver “Please don't tell me you're worried about me, too.”

Oliver turns around has he is holding Felicity’s hand

“No, I just wanted to watch the trial. I heard the prosecutor was something special.”

Felling a small slap on his hand he looks at Felicity and sees a slit angry face. Before he can apologies Laurel speaks.

“That's odd. Why are they bringing him in through the front entrance? “

Oliver notes a can rolling on the floor “Everybody get down” 

As the smoke fills the room little arrow hit the grads and out of the smoke Helena walk to her father.

“Hi, dad, sorry I'm late, but you're a hard man to track down. But it's fitting that you came back to Starling, where it all began, where you killed Michael.”

“You know, I almost feel sorry for you.” Her father replays 

Oliver stands up from be hide a row of chair but making sure that Felicity and Laurel stayed hinged as must as possible.  

“Helena Stop this.”

Turning a small crow bow at him “Oliver, you know I can't.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? I said, what are you waiting for?!” Her father yelled at her.

At that point the S.A.W.T team enter the room “Helena Bertinelli, put down your weapons and place your hands above your head.”

“So this was a big trap with you as the bait. What did they offer you?”

Just smiling her father answer “Ah, they didn't have to offer me anything.”

“Give up, Miss Bertinelli, the building surrounded.”

“What was it you always taught me, Daddy? Be prepared for anything. Now” Helena yells and men get up with gun and start shooting.

Oliver takes Felicity and Laurel to an door and push them thru it and see that Helena is going after her father so he jump over a chair and pushes him and himself thru the door.

Helena is mad and yells “Take hostages and fall back.”

Oliver runs out side with Mr.Bertinelli as he see the rest of the S.A.W.T “Hey, hold your fire, hold your fire! They have hostages!”

The S.A.W.T leader yells in his walky-talky “Hold Fire I repeat hold fire they've taken hostages.”

Office Lance runs up to Oliver “Where's Laurel? Where's Laurel? Is she with you?”

Oliver looks at the building “I'm sorry, Mr. Lance, we got separated. She's still inside, with Felicity as well.”

**Later that Night still in front of the courthouse**

“We are live outside the Starling City courthouse, where Helena Bertinelli and an unknown number of assailants seized control of the entire building. And I'm not being told, they are holding a number of hostages inside.” A news report says in front of the camera.

At the S.W.A.T base on sit “I want snipers with thermals on top of every building for a two block radius.”

“This was not how it was supposed to go down, Captain! You promised me there wouldn't be any casualties!”

Offer Lance runs in with Oliver be hide him “This was your idea, huh? You son of a bitch! Hey, my daughter's in there! What were you guys thinking, putting all those innocent lives at risk? “

“Listen! I was following orders.”

“Orders?!”

Then you hear a phone ring S.A.W.T leader pick up “Ms. Bertinelli. No one has to die today.”

“My father does. And unless you hand him over to me, I'm going to start killing hostages.”

Office Lance makes a call just a Oliver phone ring“It’s my mom” showing him the caller ID

“Detective.”

“Helena Bertinelli just took ten hostages. Laurel's one of them.”

“Yeah, I'm aware of the situation.”

Oliver calls Diggle at the lair “Oliver, where are you? Are you ok man?”

“I'm with Lance as Oliver, and he just called the Arrow”

“That’s not good” Diggle replies

“Something else not good Felicity and Laurel are still inside the courthouse.”

“What do you need?”

“My work clothes”

“On it”

“Can you put Sara on the phone?”

“Oliver she’s not here”

Oliver hangs up the phone not happy having a good feeling where she is.

**In the courthouse**

Laurel and Felicity are walking the back hallway when they reach another room and step in a man grabs Laurel she tries to fight but get a knife to the throat when she thinks it’s over for her an all in black person attacks the guy and knots him out.

“Are you one of the good guys?” Laurel ask

“No, but I'm friends with them.” Is the reply

Felicity just shakes her head again she is the invisible one and the one that can’t do any because she chose to leave her tablet at the lair.

They all walk to where the hostages on the way Sara hear Oliver in her com- link “Where are you?”

“Inside, I've got Laurel Lance and Felicity Smoak, their ok.”

“Is that the Arrow?” Laurel asked she was getting on Felicity last nerve.

“I'm headed to an egress point in the south wing.”

“Wait, what about the other hostages? You're just going to leave them?” 

“Look, I need to get you two to safety.”

“I don't understand! What is so special about us? What's going on?” Laurel yelled.

Felicity saw this come Laurel had to always try to be a hero.

“She won't leave.” Sara say to Oliver

Oliver was not likening this because if Laurel does not leave Felicity with have to stay too.

Felicity walk up to Sara taps on her shoulder and opening her hand for the com-link, Sara hands it over

“Hey”

“Felicity are you okay?” 

“I am fine but I had a feeling that Laurel would not leave so I will stay close to Sara. But we will have to solve this problem at one point.”

“Which one Helena or that you can’t fight?”

“Both”

“When we get back to the lair we will talk.”

“Thank you I will hand the com-link back now”

That is what she did as Laurel was talking to Sara “I know Helena. She's going to kill all of those people, innocent people. You wanted me to show you I'm strong. This is me being strong. I'm staying. Are you going to help me or not?”

“Get them out of there now!” Oliver was not happy

“It's not like I can just knock Laurel out.” Sara knew that Felicity would flow them out. 

“I don't want you engaging Helena.”

“What, you're afraid of what she'll do or what I'll do?”

“Sara you're not a killer.”

“I am what I need to be.”

Sara turns the com-link off and head to where the hostages were being held once they were they Sara engaged Helena. They fight but Helena gets the upper hand and pushes her out the window. Helena turns around and sees that her men have Laurel and Felicity and smile, they tie them up and place them with the other hostages.

_**Outside** _

Oliver ran to Sara “You all right?”

“Laurel, Felicity! They are still in there.”

Oliver looks up at the window, them back at Sara “IF anything happens to Felicity because of you sister I will be holding her responsible for it you got that.” And Oliver walks away.

Sara gets up, finally understanding what Felicity meant to Oliver.

_**Inside** _

Helena kneels in front of Laurel and Felicity “Nice to see you again, Laurel,” Turns to face Felicity “and I see you are still Oliver little lap dog”

The Phone rings and Helena goes to pick it up “Helena, listen to me. This has to end.” Oliver say on the other side

“I agree. And it ends with my father in a box.”

“The police are never going to hand over your father!”

“No, they won't. That's why you're going to do it, simple trade-- my father for Laurel and your little lap dog.”

**_Police Station_ **

“Where are you taking me?” Bertinelli Asked

“Safe house.” Cop one answer.

Officer Lance walk to them “Listen, front's mobbed with reporters. Let's take Bertinelli out the back.”

“Bring the van around.” Cop two says

They get to the van in the back when the cops get hit with tiny sleeping arrows and Sara and Olive emeritus from a dark spot. Officer Lance puts Bertinelli in the van.

“SWAT's getting ready to breach the courthouse.”

“Then we make the trade now.” Sara says

“Listen, I'm not going to lose any sleep over Frank. But are you really going to serve him up to his daughter?”

Oliver turns to Sara And Officer Lance “No. No one dies tonight.”

_**Courthouse** _

“Are you ok? Everything's going to be fine.” Laurel whisper to lady next to her

“I said no talking.” Helena yells at Laurel

“We talked that night. You, Oliver, Tommy, and I, at dinner. I remember you telling me your fiancé was killed. I'm so sorry.”

“Does this make us girlfriends?”

“No But I know what it's like to lose someone.

“Ohh. Poor Laurel. Did Tommy dump you?”

“No. He died. And I couldn't deal with it. So I became a drunk. Every problem I had, I solved with a pill or a drink. My friends and my family, they tried to help me, but I wouldn't let them. You don't have to do this, Helena. It's not too late.”

“Yes, I do. Because once you let the darkness inside, it never comes out.”

The courthouse phone rings again “Helena. I have your father.” Oliver says

In the S.A.W.T base “I want four men teams, diamond formations. Move fast, shoot sharp. One more thing-- vigilantes are not the law. If they're wearing a mask, they get a bullet. Let's move out”.

S.A.W.T rushes the courthouse and see a women with the her back to them“Hands up, Bertinelli! Do it now!”

“Please don't kill me! Please! She--she told me-- she told me to wear it or she'd kill me! Where the hell is she?!” the women answer

In a police outfit Helena is walk with only Laurel “Don't look so scared, Laurel.”

“You might just live through this.”

_**In the police van** _

“So you're just going to hand me over to my daughter? I thought you were the good guys!

“Shut up. Remember all that stuff I said about restraint? Forget about it.”

“Hey”.

“You can't stop someone like Helena by becoming her.”

“I'll do what I have to to protect someone I love.”

“And there is someone that I love there to you don’t think I want to kill Helena too but I know that that is not the way to go”

They got to the meeting point and saw that it was only Laurel with her Oliver was a little worried but he hid it, walked to Helena.

“Well, this is irony for you, dad. Didn't you have Jimmy d'Agostino's body buried under the building next door?”

“I'm sorry, my girl.”

“Now you're about to die, I'm sure you are.”  

“No. I'm sorry for that little girl I used to take to ballet class. Go on ski trips with. The one I used to help with her math homework.”

“Oh, she hated math.”

“Sorry that I caused her so much hurt. 'Cause she brought me so much joy.”

As Helena was about to soot her cross bow, S.A.W.T came from all side and start to soot as Sara and Oliver run for cover Helena go after her father that ran but Sara see that and run after Helena they fight that results in Sara winning. Has they hear the cop coming close Oliver and Sara leave the site.

Oliver finds a dark corner and talks in his com-link “Diggel are you with Felicity at the courthouse?”

“Yes she is.” Diggel replies and looking at Felicity

“Put her on”

Deggil give her the com-link “Yes Oliver”

“You okay did she hurt you?”

“No she was more focus on Laurel”

“I will see you back at the lair.”

“Okay”

Oliver got on bike and head to the lair has fast has he could.

_**The Lair** _

Oliver runs down the stair and sees Felicity on her chair with the wool blanket around her, he pulls the hood and mask off fall to his knees in front of her and give she a passionate kiss.

Oliver then looks over his shoulder at Diggel, and Sara “You guys can go home we all need a good rest.” He looks at Roy “Be here at 9:00 tomorrow morning and train will begin again.”

With that they all left leaving Oliver and Felicity alone in the lair. Oliver pulls the blanket of her and drops it to the floor looking over her body to make sure that there was no cut or bruises on her seeing none he move his hand up her dress and pull her hips closer to him. He begins to kiss her shoulder them move up her neck to her ear nipping on it, his hands raped her legs around his hips and lifted her up off the chair. Oliver moved them to the mats lying her down on them he began to undo her belt and moved to lift the dress off her; Felicity lifted her hips to help him take the dress off.

Felicity’s hand move to his hood pulling it off then to the zipper of the leather top, once open she pulled it off him and let it drop. Her hand roamed over his abs and chest feeling every muscle and scar, she them kiss where her hands had been which she reserved a moan. Loving the effect she was having on him Felicity moved her left hand over his leather cover cock, which gave her another moan. Oliver could not take much of this so he moved his hand to his zipper and realised is cock from it confinement, pulling his pant off he was now naked with Felicity in her bra and panties.

He placed one leg on each side of her hips and moved his hand to undo her bra once do he slid it off her shoulders and dropped it, he them kiss the valley between her breast and move down over her stomach then on her hip bones till he was at the waistband of her underwear take it in his teeth he pulled to lower them all the way off, lifting her hips to help.

Oliver move back over her and place himself at her enters with his hand he tested if she was wet enough for him, he smile when he felt her juice flowing out of her so he slid his hard cock in her and she let out a puff of air like if she was holding it. The speed was slow at first Oliver wanted to saver every sound, every feeling and every movement that was happing he wanted to remember every about Felicity. Because the event of tonight scared him, he wanted to make sure that Felicity knows how his felt for her. He could not say the word but he knew he could show her, knowing that actions speak louder the words and hi was bad with words. 

Felicity’s Hand moved to play with the back of Oliver’s neck has her hip lifted to match his rhythm and the rhythm was getting faster and faster till the point that Oliver was slamming in to her and all she could do was hold on for the ride. Oliver felt her walls grip on to is hard cock and knew she was close pushing a few more hard thrusts in her he felt her go over the edge and fallow her.

He lowered himself slowly over her kissed her lips, he them pulled out of she and went to get the blanket knowing they could not sleep long here, they would have to get back at her place so the team would not find they like this. He raped the blanket around she got his every day clothes and got dress he found a bag put her clothes in it when he went back to her she was asleep so he found her car keys then pick her up and went to her car to drive them home. He did not get to the change to tell her that her train would start tomorrow with Roy he would have to tell her tomorrow morning.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6-Deathstroke** _

Oliver wakes to a ringing noise he opens his eyes and sees that Felicity is not next to him looking at the clock on the nightstand the number read 8:30 am. Fallowing the sound to his cell, looks at it the caller ID and it’s Diggel.

“Hey Digg”

“Are you still sleeping that is so not like you man”

Moving to lean on the head board “what is it Digg?”

“Have you seen the time you need to train Roy, he is here waiting for you.”

“I will be there in ten”

“See you them and tell Felicity I say hi” Diggel hangs up the phone 

Looking to Felicity’s side of the bed he see at paper peek it up and reads 

_Good morning sleepy head_

_I had to go into work for a bit sins you wouldn’t. I will meet you at the lair when I am done and do not be to hard on Roy, we still need to talk about the training me._

_Love Felicity_

Oliver got a smile that she signed it with ‘Love’ knowing that she knew that he would be okay with that word, her soul she knew that he loved her too. Looks at the room he realised he did not have mush clothes at Felicity’s he would have to ask her if he could bring more of his clothes over. He walked to the shower to get cleaned up.

**_The lair_ **

Oliver walks down the stairs and see that Roy is trying to us a bow and Digg in front of Felicity’s computers, he takes his coat off and throw it over an empty chair. Walks to Diggle to see what he is looking at.

Diggle feels Oliver looking over his shoulder “You letting the bad guys stay alive this year it has filled the jails up to capacity.”

“Yeah? Oh I will need your help with training Felicity” Oliver then eyes Roy to see how it’s going with the bow, Roy shoots and misses.

Diggle looks at him with a surprised face.

Oliver steps to Roy “Sorry, I'm just having a hard time keeping my head in the game today.”

“Thea? “

“I just can't stop thinking what's the worst that can happen if I just told her the truth? “

Felicity walks in with pink little paper in her hands. “Well, I told a guy the truth and he got struck by lightning. To be fair, probably won't happen again, statistically.” Then looks at Oliver “but in the end I got what I wanted maybe we can talk about Thea knowing after we deal with Slade”

Roy nodded his head and went back to shooting arrows

Felicity walks away to go to her computer with Oliver be hide her showing him the papers.

“What are those?” Oliver questions her.

“About a month's worth of phone messages from Queen Consolidated.”

“Toss them.”

“That's what I did with last month's phone messages.”

“With Slade out there, I don't have time for the company.”

“Well, you have to make time, Oliver. At least three hours. The annual board meeting, there's absolutely zero way that the CEO can avoid being there. And I know it's been a while, so in case you've forgotten, that's you. Do you remember where you put your business suit? Or do you keep it in a cool glass case, too?”

Oliver kisses the top of her head and starts to walk away stop and turn to face her “Felicity you will start your training with Diggle when you have free time.” And continues to walk up the stairs, a smile aperies on her face has she fallow Oliver to head back to Queen Consolidated.

_**Queen Consolidated** _

Oliver walks to the board room and Felicity walks to her deck, Oliver looking in the board room and sees Isabel but no board members.

“I know that I haven't been here in a while, but you don't look like the entire Board of Directors.”

“The meeting doesn't start for another half hour.”

“Really?”

“I routinely bump all appointments 30 minutes in anticipation of you being late.”

“It's good policy.”

“But, thank you for coming out of hibernation for this. Whether you recognize it or not, it's your name on the building, and no matter how many meetings you miss, you're still the public face of this company.”

“Isabel, I realize I have been distracted. Thank you for picking up the slack.”

“Ours is an unconventional partnership, but it's a partnership. And it's working.”

“Indeed it is.”

Felicity walks to the board room “Oliver Your mother's here.”

Oliver let a small puff of air out; Isabel got this noise “Family squabble?”

Oliver walks out of the board room to see his mother

“And how is Ms. Rochev these days? Still angry that Dorothy dropped a house on her sister?”

“Mother, what are you doing here?” Oliver question 

“Have you heard from Thea?

“No”.

“You haven't returned any of my phone calls, so I'm left to resort to checking in person as to whether you're attending the debate tonight.”

“I told you that I would publicly support your campaign.”

“Anything else?”

“It would be embarrassing for us both if you couldn't at least appear to be my son tonight.”

“I have gotten pretty good at pretending to be someone I'm not. I learned it from you.”

His mother walks out as she does she passes by Felicity “you must be so happy you finally got him in you claws.” And walk to the elevator.

Oliver sees this and walk to Felicity “what did she say to you?”

Smile at him “Do not worry about what she said to me. What did she come see you for?”

“To see if I heard from Thea and if I was still making an appearance at her debate tonight”

In the board room Isabel was watching the interaction of Oliver and Felicity she was starting to think there may be more there then they are leading on 

**_That night that the debate_ **

Oliver walk around has he is trying to call Thea he then sees a person “Oh, excuse me, have you seen Thea Queen?”

The person shakes her head “no” going back to his phone “Speedy, it's Ollie, and I'm at the debate, where I thought you would be”

He sees Roy and walk quickly to him “Hey Roy have you seen Thea?”

A worry look falls on Roy face “No she left before me and I thought she went home at the mansion, she was not at my place”

They walk to the front to watch the debate hopping Thea will show up.

“Sebastian Blood is not the man you think he is. He's not going to revive the city with social services.  
He's going to bankrupt it with unfunded mandates."

“Mrs.Queen's problem with my proposals is that they will be paid for by the one percent. It's time that the wealthiest people stop avoiding their responsibility. “

“But it will limit their abilities to hire people.”

“All right, that's time, and I will remind the candidates to please refrain from interrupting.Now we have the next in our series of video questions submitted by Starling City voters.This one comes from Thea Queen. Ok, there must be some mistake.” 

They all looked at the big screen on the stage, on the screen they see Thea tied to a chair “Help! Help! Somebody help me, please! He—sla”

**_QC_ **

When Oliver saw that he informed his team to meet in his office. Diggle road up with Roy and saw that Felicity was on the phone and her computer “I think I might have found something. I'm working on it. 

In Oliver office there are cop with Moira.

“Well, the video referenced a demand, but no ransom. Which means this might not be about money.” Felicity informs the room.

“We're going to get her back Moira. I promise you, Thea's coming home. Now, can you think of anyone who might want to get to you through Thea?” officer Lance asked Moira.

“No one except for the families of the 503 people that died last year.”

“This isn't about the quake.”

“Well, how can you be so sure?”

“You just need to find the man in the mask!” Oliver speaks up.

“ Look, we're working on it. We're running down every lead.”

“What are those leads?”

“Oh, God! Oh, God, how could I have let this happen?”

Oliver hear a tapping on the glass boar room he looks at the sound and notices it’s Isabel been tapping the glass with a phone to her ear. “Excuse me for a minute.” He says to the room and walks in to the board room.

“If I hear about one more invasive press inquiry being sent to Mr. Queen or to any member of the Queen family, I will hold you personally responsible.” He hears Isabel yelling at the person on the phone.

“You're very scary. Thank you.”

“My job is to take things off your plate, now more than ever. To that end, you remember how at today's meeting, the board nominated new officers? Voting has to take place within 24 hours. It cannot be suspended. It's an SEC thing.”

“I can't think about this right now.”

“I know, and I'm sorry, but you have to. You're the CEO and you have responsibilities-- Which you handle for me all the time. A board vote is several orders of magnitude different from covering a missed meeting. You could appoint someone CEO pro tempore.”

Oliver then hear an knock on the glass again turn around and see Felicity with Walter beside her he motion for them to come in. Shaking Walter’s hand “Walter what are you doing here”

“Ms.Smoak thought I could be some help with you CEO duties with everything that is going on with Thea” 

Oliver looked at Felicity smile and signed at paper saying that Walter would be the pro tempore CEO.

Isabel face fell she almost had him sign over to her the CEO position.

“Mr. Queen? I need to talk to you, it's about Mr. Wilson.” Felicity interrupts everyone thoughts.

Oliver fallows her out turn around one last time “Thank you Walter”

“Have Thea thank me when you get her home.”

Oliver, Felicity, Diggle and Roy head to the lair.

Isabel heads to a corner and calls someone “He did not sign the CEO position to me. That EA of his went to find Mr. Steele.”  

**_The Lair_ **

They walk in to the lair and head to the computers “Since the last place Thea was seen was Verdant I used credit card receipts, compiled a list of customers last night, pinged all their cell phones and hacked into their photos. The NSA is right; it's a lot easier when you don't need a warrant. I eyeballed every photo”

“There must have been thousands.” Diggle pointed out

“It's Thea.” I found this. Partial plate three blocks from the club. Car's registered to a Slade Wilson, and it has GPS.”

“Where is it right now? Parked outside a defunct bar on Roosevelt.”

“Ok, this doesn't seem easy to you? Slade using a car registered in his name? The whole thing smells rotten.”

“Either Thea's there or he is. Either way, we have to go.”

“Yeah, I figured you'd say that, which is why I worked up these. Tibetan pit viper venom, the League of Assassins' poison of choice and the most powerful sedative that I've ever worked with. That'll give us an advantage”.

“But you are going to give us another.”

“Are you sure you want me to go?”

“Are you angry?”

“Yes”

“Use that rage.”

“Well, you're just always telling me to hold back.”

“Not tonight.”

Oliver, Sara and Roy head to the location once they get there they see Slade is sitting in at chair.

“Where is she, Slade?”

“The man asked you a question.”

“Where is she?”

“ What are you going to do, kid? Kill me? But then who would tell you where your beloved Thea is?”

“Call detective Lance. Tell him to come down here."

"Wh--what? Why?"

“To arrest Slade Wilson.” Oliver takes out an arrow with the poison and shoots the arrow at Slade 

**_Police station_ **

“Any idea what this son of a bitch wants with Thea Queen?” Officer Lance ask Sara.

“No, we just need to make sure that Slade gives up where he's holding her.”

“Does Oliver know? That you're working with the Arrow on this?”

“Oliver doesn't know anything about the Arrow.”

An officer walk in from be hide officer Lance “The queens are here”

They went to meet them Lance notices that Ms. Smoak was with them, remembering that he introduce her as his girlfriend. But he has not seen one picture of them in the papers. Turning to Sara “Do you know what is up with Oliver and Ms. Smoak?”

“Yeah they are dating why?” Sara looks at her dad

“I have not seen any picture of them in the paper or on the news.”

“He is keeping it under wraps for now with everything to do with the Queen name he does not want to take a change with her safety.”

They walk to the queens to see what the progress is.

“Mr. Lance, did he tell you where Thea is?” Moira questions him.

“Mrs.Queen, thank you for coming.”

“This doesn't make any sense. Slade Wilson is a friend.” Moira is a little confused on why Slade would take Thea.

“And he's been in Costa Rica for the past 72 hours. He can provide flight manifests, phone records, even some videos, so he couldn't have taken your daughter.”

“If he didn't, then why did you arrest him?”

“We didn't. He was apprehended by the Vigilante. Who then contacted Officer Lance.” The lieutenant replied to Moira

“Lieutenant, I can explain.” Officer lance tried to say.

“No, I think I got a pretty clear picture. God, you're a special kind of stupid. The whole reason you're wearing that uniform instead of a detective's shield is 'cause you were working with the Vigilante. A young girl is missing and you just-- And now you arrest someone on his say-so? You'll be lucky if the next uniform that puts you in isn't prison gray.”

Oliver walks away from the crowned and go to see Slade in the interrogational room Felicity fallows be hide him. He is at the door and notice that Felicity is with him “Felicity please stay out here.”

She takes his hand in hers “Oliver I can’t and won’t do that I am by your side always. We need to do this together.”

Oliver knows that he was not going to win this so they walked in the room.

Oliver sit in the chair as Felicity stays standing.

Slade looks at him then at her “I see you have a new girl next to you now did the beautiful Laurel not want you when you came back?”

Oliver did not acknowledge his question “How did you get off the island?”

“That is your first question?”

“Well, you've made it pretty clear that you're not going to tell me where my sister is, so, yeah. That's my first question.”

“I swam. But it wasn't without its obstacles. The rip current dragged me under. The rocks on the reef cut up my flesh to the bone. But the Mirakuru, It regenerated everything. Except this.” Pointing at his eye

“You know, it's just the three of us in here, so why don't we try being honest? Why are you doing this?” Oliver inquired from Slade.

“You know why.”

“It was five years ago.”

“It was yesterday. Oh, I tried to let go of the island but it's still got a hold on me. And if that hood that you wear every night is any indication, it's still got a hold of you, kid.”

“She never did anything to you.”

“I did. Shado is dead because of a choice that I made. So punish me. Blame me. But Thea. You want me to beg? Is that what this all about? Because I'm begging. You win. Just, please please tell me where she is.”

“Hmm, that must have been hard for you to say. Thea Well, Thea's..”

At that point the Lieutenant enters to realise Slade.

The Queen got back to the mansion. Once at the mansion Felicity pulls Oliver aside.

“What is it Felicity” 

She looks at the floor, Oliver notice that his tone was harder them he want it to be for his that his hand and lift her shine so she looks at him. “Sorry what is it?”

Licking her lip nervously “ It has to do with us but it can wait.”

“No tell me”

“Will we have not used anything when we were intimate, will I am on the pill but it’s not 99% foolproof I am not saying that I am pregnant I am not but just to say in the further.

Oliver could not take staying at the mansion so he took Felicity hand and began the way to the lair.

Once there Felicity went back on to her computers to see if she could track Slade, she look on her but something else pop up “Oh, my God. Oliver”

“Felicity”

“You need to head to QC now Isabel is up to something.”

**_QC_ **

Publicity has drafted a rather compelling statement, and I will be doing the talk show rounds to control the spin.

“I'm sorry, Ms. Rochev, but he was very Insistent.”

“Can you give us the room, please?”

“ Isabel, what have you done?”

“Me? Very little.”

“You're the one who made this possible when you made me CEO. I know it was only temporary, but it gave me the authority I needed to call an emergency board meeting. As of 30 minutes ago, your company belongs to me. The directors unanimously made my appointment permanent. I'd say they lost faith in your leadership, but that would imply there was any. Maybe you should have focused a little less on your evening activities.”

“One I did not leave you CEO, and were is Slade you're working for him.”

“With, and this paper say you did.” Holding up the paper that was for Walter.

“ He knew planting me in your family's business would draw you back to Starling City.”

“Truth be told, I was skeptical, but why are you doing this?!”

“I think it's sad you don't know. The sins of the father are the sins of the son.”

“You are going to tell me where my sister is, or I am going to kill you. Where is she?!”

“He's holding her at a storage depot just outside the city limits. Tosca Cartage.”

“How do I know you're not lying?!”

“It's cute how you think this isn't all playing out exactly how he wants it to. And he wants you to come alone. If he even smells your partners, he will gut sweet little Thea like a trout. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Oliver.”

Oliver head back to the Lair to give the Team the information. He see everyone there And Felicity run to him “What happen”

“Got some info where Thea is, she is at storage depot just outside the city limits. Tosca Cartage.”

“We will surround the perimeter.”

“No, Isabel was very clear. I come alone or Thea dies.”

“Ollie, this is another one of Slade's games, and unless”

“No, what I can't do, Sara, is nothing! What would you do if it were Laurel, or your father, or your mother? I will not get dragged into the same debate over and over again!”

“Go. Go get Thea. Stop Slade. Do whatever it takes. End this once and for all.” Olive looks at Felicity happy that she is supporting him.

**_Tosca Cartage_ **

Oliver hears Felicity voice in his com-link “Oliver, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, but Thea's not here.”

“You did it.”

“Did what?”

“Thea's fine. She's fine. She walked into the precinct five minutes ago. Safe and sound. What Oliver, did you hear me?” 

“Thea? “

“She's fine, no injuries. He didn't touch her. He wasn't there. He had a lot of men, hired guns. He wasn't there. Because he was busy elsewhere.”

“Iron Heights reopened a wing damaged in the quake. There was a prisoner transfer. Slade hijacked it.”

“Soldiers for his army. Abducting Thea was all a diversion.”          

“Go to the police station see Thea, them meet me at home I will send Roy too to take her home after okay.”

Oliver smiled when he hear that she said home

At the police station in a room Oliver and his mom where waiting for Thea in a room when the door open Thea walks in look at her mom then Oliver “Mr. Wilson He told me your secret.”

They look confused

“How you've been lying to me for years. How could you not tell me Malcolm Merlyn was my father?! I believed in you.” Thea yells and that is when Roy walks into the room she runs into his arms.

“We were trying to keep you safe.”

“Do you have any idea who you sound like? You sound like her.” Thea walk away from then.

Still reeling from what happened with Thea he goes to the drug store for some condoms, He walking in to the apartment and found Felicity a sleep on the couch wrap in a blanket, he walk to the room put the condoms in the night stain on his side of the bed. He went to change put sweats on them back to the living room, locked the front door, then went to pick up Felicity has he moved her she wakes up.

“How did it go?” sleepily Felicity asks.

“Slade told her about Malcolm being her father.” Oliver answered as he carried her to their room.

She laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her to the bed; he laid her down moving the blanket from her, he see that she is wearing a nice little number. Swallowing hard he move the covers from his side and slid in knowing to keep his sweat pant on or he would not be able to control himself and tonight they just need to sleep, for the next day will be long and difficult for everyone.

**_Laurel’s place_ **

There is a knock at her door she opens and sees Slade

“Don't worry. I am not here to harm you.” Slade said from the door entry.

“Go to hell!” Laurel replies aggressively.

“All in good time, I'm sure. But before then, I have come to Starling City to see Oliver Queen suffer.”

“Oliver, What? Why?”

“Because he's not the man you think he is.

“And how would you know that?”

“Because I know Oliver Queen is The Arrow.” Slade saw the shock look on Laurel’s face.


	7. Chapter 7- The Man Under the Hood

**_Chapter 7-_ ** **_The Man Under the Hood_ **

Felicity woke to a small snoring near her ear, she open her eye to see that it was Oliver. Feeling one of his hands on her hip bone with her head on his chest, she moved her small hand over all his scars, that made Oliver move a little in his sleep but did not wake. She moves her hand further under the cover and felt a waist band of sweat pants. Felicity move her hand under the waist band down to his cock when she felt a hand on hers, she looks up and Oliver is starring right at her. He pulls her hand out then grabs her by the hips and places her right over his hips that she can feel just what she does to him.

“Good morning Felicity” 

“Good morning, can you tell how I got to the bed when I remember falling asleep on the couch?”

Ignoring the question Oliver moved his hand up and down her side where the lingerie did not cover it; it was a sheer lace green bodysuit. He loved the green colour it was really close to the colour of his arrow suit. His hands could not stop moving, he love the unlined lace, its open back with thong bottom. It also had a front clasp his hand moved to the clasp undid it, pulling the garment off her shoulders kissing every inch of exposed skin, nip at her neck down to her shoulders to the front of her. His hand moved from her hips to her breast playing with them making them perky, he continued to lower the lace till he made her flit herself off him and pulled the rest of the garments off her. Felicity’s hands went to his sweat pants and pulled them off they were now both naked Oliver tugged Felicity back to the bed letting her straddle him. 

“Oliver I think we are going to far remember the condom speech.”

Oliver pointed to his nightstand so she leaned over to open the drawer to find the condoms; she took one out and went to rip it open went Oliver took it out of her hands.

“I will do that because if you do it, it will end before it begins.” Oliver rips the wrapper with his teeth and rolled it on his hard cock. He positioned her center over his hips and lowered her down till he was all the way in her. Felicity placed her hands on Oliver’s ads to help her flit herself up when he was almost all the way out she would slam down on him. That movement would cause Oliver’s cock to fill her up, Felicity’s pace quicken, Oliver hands moved to the back of his head letting Felicity do whatever she wanted because her being this free with him was making him really hard. Oliver could not take it any more so his hands went back to her hip and pushed her down hard on his cock as his hips lifted off the bed, he repeated this movement three more time went Felicity’s walls tighten around his cock and that push Oliver over the edge, at the same time Felicity had her orgasm, her walls milked Oliver’s cock.

Fall on top of him out of breath Felicity just laid there lessening to Oliver breathing, with her head on his heart Oliver notes that Felicity’s eyes were closing he kissed the top of her head and fell asleep with her on him.

Oliver woke to the sound of ring, opening his eye looked at the clock on Felicity side and notes that is was ten am. Reaching for his phone he saw that it was Diggle, rolling Felicity lightly off him not to wake her, he finds his sweat pants put them on and walked out the room. 

“Hey Digg what up?”

“Just making sure you still alive.”

“We are fine”

“So when will you guys be showing up at the club?”

“We will be there soon is Roy there”

Oliver walks back to the bedroom, he notes that the lingerie that Felicity was wear last night on the floor so he pick it up and really looks at it. So lost in his thoughts he did not realize that Felicity woke up till he hear a clearing of her throat, looking up with the garment in his hands.  

“Do you like it?” Felicity questions him holding the sheet around her body, a little embarrassed that she thought she could pull a number like that..

He let the garment fall and walks to her and push her back on the bed he attack her mouth, sliding his tongue in her mouth.

Pull away trying to catch his breath “Felicity when did you get that little number?" 

She lit up happy to see the expression of a lust on his face “When we went to Russia. Diggle told me that when we would find Lyla he was going to stay with her so I thought I would take a chance but then you know what happened.” 

Giving her a soft kiss he hugged her knowing that it hurt her to see Isabel there with him.

“Digg call we need to head to the lair and do some training and see how we keep Slade away from Thea.

“I may have an idea about Slade army”

They headed to the shower Oliver was able for the most part to keep himself from ravishing her body again. Sins that night Oliver got not image why it took him so long to realise that Felicity was what he need and just his type of woman.

**_The Lair_ **

Oliver and Felicity walked down the stairs holding hands, when they reached the bottom of the stair case they see Digg and Roy on the mats.

Felicity goes and changes when she returns from the bathroom she takes Roy’s place on the mats. Roy moves to the side of the mats to watch Felicity training session.

Diggle was holding up the punching targets “Okay Felicity punch the targets.”

Oliver was suppers she was doing pretty well for her first time, he notes her hip her a little off so he walks be hide her placed his hand on her hip and rotated them but when he did that she got surprised and try to punch him, mere inches from his face he stopped it, he held on to the hand and kissed it.

“You are doing pretty well” Oliver takes her in his arms “Better than I thought”

Looking in his eyes “I have a secret to tell you I took Kendo classes in college and I have been refreshing myself with Diggle when you are not around”

“Why didn’t you want me to know that you could defend yourself a little?” Oliver was surprised she never said anything about it.

“I like to believe I am a passives person but college with guys, I felt I need some help.”    

Oliver did not like the feeling that she need to take Kendo to defend herself against guys in college.

He then asks her “Do you think that you could spar with Sara?”

“I can try and if not I go back to Diggle." 

Looking at Sara “Want to give it a try?”

Sara walks to the mats and start slowly to train and move faster Felicity seems to be doing well.

“If you know Kendo why did you not know how to use the training dummy?” Sara asks has she threw a punch, Felicity blocked it.

“One because I never used a training dummy and two I was rusty.”

The punch and kick went back and forth with Felicity mostly doing defending moves and not attacking.    

“Okay that is it for today, Roy you and me now.” Oliver points to the mats “remember to control yourself and don’t get mad”  

The other look on from the side lines seeing Oliver doge Roy’s attacks, Oliver saw the Roy was getting mad.

“Roy you need to not get mad you need to use your head, you need to anticipate my movement.”

The sparing started again and again Roy was using more fort then brains. 

“Roy stop this is not working” Oliver looks a Felicity then at a Roy

“Roy are you scared of hurting Felicity?”

Roy looks at Felicity “Hell yeah! Why”

“Good Felicity come back to the mats”

So Felicity walks to the mats next to Oliver, he places her in front of him

“Roy you attach Felicity and Felicity you defend yourself only." 

Looking at Oliver Roy speaks “I don’t think this is a got idea you see how I am with you.”

“Yes but you are not scared of hurting me you know a can take it but Felicity can’t,so you know that you could really get hurt her if you don’t hold yourself back.”

“What about Diggle?”Roy asks nervously.

“Diggle can hold his own and before you say it so can Sara. We will all be right here to make sure you don’t hurt her okay.”

Turning to Felicity “Are you okay with this? I know I should have asked you before”

Looking at Roy “You will be right here if anything happens right and all I have to so is defend myself right.”

Oliver nods, so Felicity turn around and face Roy. Roy attack her but she move out of the way has they fight Oliver see that Roy is holding back to the point that Felicity is able to grab his arm and flip him. 

Oliver walked up to Roy starched out his hand and helped him up “that was good Roy I think we can end it here.”

**_Outside of the science building_ **

Trying to put her mask on Felicity was having trouble “I don't think my eye holes line up properly. Is anyone else having this problem?

“Don't be nervous.”

“I'm a lot nervous. This is a big move, even for us. And we've cornered the market on big moves.”

“Slade didn't give us any choice.”

“Yeah, as far as plans go, this is not a good one.” Felicity expressed as she put her mask on.

“Felicity, this was your plan.” Oliver answer is her with a confused look on his face.

“I didn't think you'd actually say yes.” She answer him with a surprise tone in her voice.

“We're here.” Diggle says from the driver seat.

They got out of the van and went to cut the fences. They reached the door and knock out the grads.

“Hey! That man used to work for me.” Oliver whispered to Sara.

“And now he works for our enemy.” Sara explains 

“Security cameras are down. You all remember the skeleton key? Courtesy of William Tockman, aka the Clock King. It can open any lock including this one.” Felicity says as she places the key on the lock of the door. Making opening the door for them to walk in.

“This is where we met Barry.” Felicity looks around remembering the past altercation that happened with Oliver here.

Diggle open the bag he is caring “These are plug n' play. Fasten them to what we talked about and let the C4 do the rest.”

“Been a while since I've blown anything up.”

“Quick and clean.”

They all spread out throughout the building to place the bombs.

“I'm a bomber. I can't believe I'm a bomber. I wonder if I can list that on my resume under special skills.” Felicity can’t believe what she is doing 

A guard shows up” Freeze!”

Oliver shows up and hits the guard “We have to go.” Caring the guard out 

“Thermal shows everybody's out.”

“It's just a building, Oliver.” Diggle says from be hide the string wheel.

**_Back at the lair_**

On the computer screens “Cowards. Who else would needlessly destroy cutting edge, scientific and medical technology whose sole purpose is to make Starling City a healthier and safer place? As CEO of Queen Consolidated, I have a message to the terrorist who committed this unspeakable act.  
You will be caught, and punished.”

Felicity paused the news feed “For the record, I hated her before we found out she was a super villain.”

Turn away from the screens Oliver starts to pass “Ok. Slade's goal is to create an army of human weapons using the Mirakuru. To do that, he needs an industrial centrifuge.”

Fallowing his moments Sara says “Which having Isabel Rochev steal Queen Consolidated from your family gave him full access to.”

“But since Applied Sciences went kaboom, he can't use our technology-- well, formerly our for his warped science experiments.” Felicity finish the thought

Diggle walk to them “Slade has had us on our heels for weeks. It's about time we took the fight to him.”

“All this will do is set him back; we have no way of knowing where the next attack is coming from.”

Felicity gets up from her chair “So I guess it’s back to training for me. I will go change you guys pick my attacker.” And she walks to the bathroom to get in her work-out clothes.

Oliver gets a call from his mom telling him to come to the mansion involving Queen Consolidated “I have to go I think Sara should train with Felicity show her some attack move. And Sara I know you want to hold back but not too much she need to learn.” At that he walks up the stair and out the club.

Felicity could back and see that Oliver is gone “where did Oliver go?”

“He got a call from his mom about Queen Consolidated so I will be training you” Sara says as she walks to the mats.

**_The Queen Mansion_ **

“Where is Thea? She should be here for this, too.” Oliver asks his mother.

“I doubt she's coming”

“Well, I can't lie to either of you-- it's bad. If Isabel Rochev is one thing, it's thorough. She's been laying the foundation for this takeover for months.” Their lawyer informs them.

“But we still own a majority of stock in the company, correct?” Moira questions him.

“Yes, but Isabel has diluted that stock to the point where it's worthless on paper, you're virtually broke.”

Oliver sighs “And what's the good news?” 

“We can protect your assets. We need to move everything into a new trust that Isabel can't touch. All I need is the beneficiaries from the current trust to approve the transfer. The two of you and Thea.” The lawyer says trying to give them hope.

“Thea needs to sign off.” Oliver says double checking the information that he’s getting.

“Yes, and quickly.”

“Thank you, Ned.” Moira says as her walks the attorney out, then when she returns she says “Well, now I have to become mayor. It seems I'll need the income.”

“Losing the company wasn't your fault. It was mine. I let Isabel Rochev get the better of me.” Oliver says reassuring his mother.

“No. You always see the good in people, even if they don't deserve it. I know that better than most.  
Isabel is a vindictive woman. She would have done this with or without your trust.”

“How do you know? You told me months ago I couldn't trust her.”

“Your father had a weakness for beautiful, strong women.”

"They were together?”

“Yes. She was still in business school at the time. The pretty intern that caught the CEO's eye.  
All right, you take this to Thea, and you convince her, somehow, to help us fight back.”

**_The club_ **

Oliver walk into the club and see Sara filling up glasses of sticks “Hey, is Thea here?” 

“No, I haven't seen her.”

“How's your dad?” Oliver questions her.

“He's willing to go to jail for the Arrow. I know you said you weren't worried, but Dig and I went to Roy's apartment. It's empty.”

Felcity and Diggle walk in “we have a problem” Felicity says

“This is not good I think I know who has him. Let head down.”

**_The lair_ **

They are walking down the stair with Felicity in the front

“I know Slade. He is not going to stop till..” Oliver did get a chance to finish his sentence because he got interrupted.  

“Welcome Home” Deathstroke says and started shouting.

Oliver grabs Felicity and jumps over the railing as Sara and Diggle run down to hind. Diggle run to the power switch and shuts the power. Sara run for the bar of the salmon ladder and tries to hit Slade with it.

Slade throws Sara away as Diggle start to shout him

“Diggle, stay back!” Oliver yell has he get up to go after Slade

Slade and Oliver fight with metal pipes “Don't forget who taught you how to fight, kid” Slade knocks him out, and walks away.

Once Slade is out Felicity Runs to turn the power back on and sees that everyone is on the floor, she goes to Oliver takes his head in her lap “Oliver wake up.” She lowers her head to give him a kiss feeling him responded she pulls back and sees his eyes opening, looks around and sees that Sara and diggle are mostly okay and getting up.

Felicity gets up and helps Oliver up “we need to get you guys checked out”

“I am okay I think it’s just Sara and Oliver that need to go.” Diggle said

So Oliver and Sara headed to the hospital as Felicity and Diggle tried to clean up a bit.

After a few word with Laurel and they got the okay from the doctors Oliver and Sara head back to the lair.

Diggle walks to him. “Oliver, we need to discuss that security matter now” They head down to the lair.

“What do we have?”

“What Slade took.”

“Took?” 

“He wasn't here to kill us.”

“He was here because we had something that he wanted. The skeleton key.” Felicity informs him from behind a computer. “I did a full sweep. It's the only thing that's missing.”

“He needs a new way to mass produce the serum now that we've dusted Applied Sciences.”

“With the skeleton key, he can get into anywhere and take anything he wants.”

“We know what he wants.”

“We just need to find it first. Where is the most cutting edge technology housed in Starling City?”

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

There are two scientists going over with what is in the lab when they hear a noise they turn to see what it is when they see Deathstroke and they begin to run. Deathstroke find what he is looking for takes it and head out.

Outside Oliver and Sara on his bike see that Deathstroke has already come and gone. So he talks to Felicity from the com-link “No! Aaah! We're too late. Felicity come here with Diggle and see if you can find out what he took we will wait for you at the lair.”

Felicity and Diggle walk into S.T.A.R labs when someone calls her name

“Felicity!”

“Cisco, Caitlin! Are you guys ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?”

“You said "he" twice. Do you know who attacked us? That lunatic with the mask and the sword?”

“Uh, no. I--no, I don't know. I--I said "he" twice, because on the radio, I heard that the person who attacked you had man parts, which would make him a he.”

Diggle walk closer to her to save her from rambling “I'm John Diggle, I work security for Queen Consolidated. Do you have any idea what the masked man may have taken? An industrial centrifuge, by any chance?”

“No. It's a secret.” Caitlin answered nervously.

“What kind of secret? “

“The kind I have to keep.”

“Well, does Cisco have to keep it, too?” Felicity asked Caitlin as she glanced at Cisco.

“ Yes. He does”.

“Ok. We're just so happy that you guys are ok. How's Barry doing?” Felicity changed the subject.

“He's the same.”

“Barry's condition deteriorated. They moved him to S.T.A.R.Labs. They've been looking after him. That's how I met Cisco and Caitlin.” Felicity explained to Diggle.

“Right.” Diggle remark Felicity’s explanation he had a good feeling that Oliver did not know that she going and seeing Barry.

“Well, I'll come visit again, as soon as I can.”

“That would be cool. Don't worry Barry gets lots of visitors.” Cisco informs her. “Iris is there a lot.”

“Iris?” Felicity is confused on whom that is.

“She's, um, his Something.” Caitlin tried to inform Felicity.

“Well that good” Diggle and Felicity walk away.

Diggle whispers to Felicity “One: when have you been going and see Barry and two: Do you really think Oliver will let you go by yourself to se Barry?”

Felicity just continues to walk not wanting to answer Diggle’s questions. The corner of Diggle’s mouth smiled he knew that its Oliver finds out one hell of a fight was going to happen. And he would bet that Felicity would win the argument.

**_The Lair_ **

“I hacked into Harrison Wells' personal files. He's the director S.T.A.R.Labs, which basically makes me unstoppable. And look what I found. It's a prototype for one of their new bio-tech projects.  
The patent is still pending, which is probably why they didn't want to tell us what it was.

“So what is it?”

“It's a biotransfuser. It can deliver blood from one single patient into multiple patients, at once.”

“Why would Slade need a blood transfusion?" 

“He doesn't. The prisoners that he freed from Iron Heights last week to create his own personal army do.”

“With a few tweaks, Slade can retro-fit it for the Mirakuru, by passing what we know to be a less than desirable ratio of success to, you know, death. Instead of it metabolizing in the person, it happens in the machine.”

“That's going to require a whole lot of blood.”

“Even a man with Slade's stamina can't handle that kind of drain.”

“Good.”

“What do you mean?”

“We let him use it. He'll be weak, vulnerable, and that will be my opportunity to kill him.”

“How do we find this thing?”

“A machine like this pulls an exorbitant amount of power from the grid. When it turns on, I'll know when and where.” Felicity inform them. “Right now, we just wait.”

“I'm tired of waiting.” Oliver express is his frustration.

“Oliver train with me” Felicity takes his hand and leaves him to the training mats.

He looks at her letting Oliver hand he stops just at the edge of the mats “I don’t think you ready for me”

Step up close to him “if I can’t take you on then I don’t stand a chance with Slade or his army. Nothing against Sara but I know she was holding back I need you to trust me that I can defend myself or you will always be worried about me when I am alone.”

Looking at the floor “I am sorry Felicity but I can’t it will have to be Sara.” And he walks up the stairs and out of the foundry.

Felicity looks at Sara heartbroken “do you have the time?”

Sara nods her head and they change for training.

**_Queen Consolidated_ **

Walking into his old office and seeing Isabel sit at his chair. This whole situation was making Oliver reckless.

“Whatever you came here to say, it takes security about 60 seconds to reach this floor, so I would start talking.” Isabel told him as she got up from the chair with a smirk on her face.

“Where's Slade? I just wanted to give you the chance to do the right thing.”

“I'm under 30, and I'm the CEO of a Fortune 500 company. I'd say I've already done the right thing.” She replied a matter of factly, she was all happy with herself. 

“And do you even know who Slade Wilson is? Or why he's doing this?”

“I don't care. I got what I earned.” Isabel replied getting annoyed with Oliver.

“What you earned? You think that sleeping with my father entitles you to my family's company?” oliver’s patients was running thin with her.

“You have no idea what you're talking about."

“Wow, he fooled around with a lot of girls. I don't see any of them ordering hostile takeovers.”

“Fooled around? Yeah. Is that what your mother told you? Of course she would write me off as a meaningless affair. Slade Wilson put me through hell. His training nearly killed me. Would I put myself through all that just because I was a jealous lover?”

“Honestly, I don't know what you are!”

“I was your father's soul mate, He was going to leave your mother, leave the company, and leave you. Our bags were packed.” Isabel began to defend herself.

“Really?” Oliver said as he backed away a little shocked.

“Your sister had to go and break her arm doing something ridiculous, no doubt.”

“She fell off her horse.”

“We were at the airport when he got the call. I begged him not to go. I reminded him that Thea wasn't even his.”

“Are you saying that my father knew?”

“Of course he knew. He was a fool, not an idiot. And like a fool, he loved her anyway.  
He promised me that we would leave the next day. But instead, my internship was terminated and he never spoke to me again.”

“Oh, so that's what this is really about. He chose us over you.”

“Please escort Mr. Queen off the premises.” Isabel said it to the security guards that had just entered the office.

The guard go and reached for Oliver “Don't touch me.” He walks out of the reach of the guards.

“He's no longer welcome in this building my building, oh and Oliver I would keep my eyes on Ms. Smoak we would want anything bad to happen to her.”

“IF ANYONE COME NEAR HER I WILL KILL THEM” Oliver whispers/yells at Isabel and walks out of the building.

He now knew that he would have to step up Felicity’s training.

He calls Thea as she walks out of Queen Consolidated.

“Hello?” Thea answers her phone.

“Thea, it's Ollie Listen, I just need five minutes face to face.”

“What do you want?” Thea replies harshly.

“There's something you need to hear.”

“Five minutes.”

“What do you want?”

“There's something you need to hear.”

“Five minutes. Come by the club after we close.” 

He walks to the elevator with Diggle “Just spoke with Felicity. Someone reached out to the Arrow. Wants a meeting.”

“Who?”

“Laurel.”

“Felicity must be happy” Oliver says sarcastically

**_In a Parking Lot_ **

Oliver Dress as the hood for the meeting with Laurel, heads to the rooftop where he used to meet up with detective Lance.

“I heard about your father being arrested. If I could help him, I would.”

“That's not what this is about. It's funny, isn't? A year ago, he thought you were a murderer.  
And me, I was-- I was drawn to you. I couldn't explain why, but a part of me felt connected to you. You were always there. For me, for my family, and for some reason, I never asked why.”

“Are you asking now?”

“I don't have to. Because I already know the answer.”

Her phone rings “Hello?”

“ Laurel It's dad.”

**_At the club after closing_ **

“Thank you for agreeing to talk to me.” Oliver stands in front of Thea.

“You're talking. I only agreed to listen.” Thea answers him with your arms crossed over her chest.

“I just want to start with-- [Cell phone rings] I know you think that-- [Ring] Ahem. Hold on. “he says to Thea then goes back to his phone “I can't talk right now, Felicity.”

“I know. But the grid at Collins and Main just spiked, drawing a hell of a lot of power. Which means someone either plugged in the world's largest hair dryer, or the biotransfuser just went online.  
The power cycle on this machine is very specific. You have 30 minutes, I know this is selfish, Oliver, and don't hate me for saying this, but don't go. If you don't get Thea to sign those documents, your family loses all of its assets.”

“If I don't stop Slade right now, a lot of people will lose a lot more” turning to Thea “Sorry but I need to go.”

“It’s all about you. Fine” she walks away.

Oliver gets to the destination and sees the machine that was stolen and Roy attached to it. He goes to pull on a tube

“I wouldn't touch that if I were you. Removing him mid-cycle will surely end his life.”

“Slade, he's just a kid!”

“Maybe but he has the Mirakuru in him.”

“Tell me how to shut it down."

“If you could feel the power that is surging through me, you would know that I do not fear an arrow. I am stronger than you can even imagine. And soon I will not be alone.”

Oliver sees the power box and shots an arrow at it causing the power to shut off. He goes to reels Roy when he sees Isabel with a gun at him then he hears gun shoots turns around and see Diggle. They untie Roy and take him back to the lair

**_The Lair_ **

“He's lost a lot of blood. I don't know what the biotransfuser did to him. But his pulse is really weak; He's barely breathing but the needs a real doctor.” Oliver informed his team.

“We can't take him to a hospital-- they run tests. We need to keep what's in him from getting out.”

“What do we do now?” Felicity asks as she looks at Roy lying on the medical table.

“The only thing we can do--we wait.”

“Well, while we're waiting, we still have a Slade problem.”

"He's got 20 guys just like him, and we have no way to stop him.”

“Yes, we do.” Oliver answers holding a small glass bottle with blood in it.

“Is that what I think it is?” Felicity asks him.

“Mirakuru.” Oliver says point blank.

“You weren't thinking about taking it, were you?” she questioned him a little nervously.

“No. We're going to use it to make a cure.”

“Oliver, we don't even know if it's possible to reverse the affects.”

“Yes, we do. Ivo did it.”

"Why didn't you ever tell us that, Oliver?” Diggle wanted to know.

“Because I'm ashamed.”

“Of what?”

“Five years ago, I had the chance to use the cure on Slade. I chose to kill him. Everything that's happening right now is my fault.”

“What do we tell Thea about Roy” Felicity asks

“We tell her he is found but not will” Oliver replays

**_The Mansion_ **

Thea is standing in a hallway with luggage in your hands when Oliver walks to her.

“Thea, wait.” Oliver walks to her"

“Now he's not busy."

“I'm so sorry, that couldn't be helped.”

“May I speak to you now? Dad knew the truth.”

“What?”

“He knew about Merlyn."

“How? He never said anything to me.”

“He didn't have to. Thea, whatever dad's faults were he loved us. All of us. Because we were his family.  
You were his daughter, and some stupid blood test wasn't going to change that. He choose us. He choose you. He made a decision to be your father, even though he didn't have to be. So what does that tell you?”

“It tells me that he's a liar. Just like both of you.”

**_The Club_ **

Olive is sit on the stair of the club looking at a picture of him, his parents and Thea when he hears heels on the floor his looks up and sees Laurel

“Oliver.” She says and goes and hugs him

“What's this for?

“Because you're important to me.”

Oliver hears a gasp and looks up to sees Felicity with tears in her eyes.


	8. the after math of The Man Under the Hood

**_Chapter 8 – the after math of The Man Under the Hood_ **

Oliver hears a gasp and looks up to see Felicity with tears in her eyes.

Letting go of Laurel Oliver fallows her to the lair. When he get down there he see her grabbing her things.

“Felicity it’s not what you think”

Diggle and Sara look at them.

“What happen?” Sara asks

“Your sister throws herself at him and he forgets about me” Felicity say between tears, taking her things she starts to walk up the stairs.

Oliver stops her “Every out please Felicity and I need to talk. Sara if your sister is still there tells her I will talk to her another time.”

They leave, leaving Felicity and Oliver alone with Roy on the medical table.  

“Felicity there is nothing going on with me and Laurel. I chose you and I know I have not said this before now but I LOVE YOU. You are my light if anything would happen to you I would not be able to survive.”

“It’s a little late for that Oliver it will always be the Lance sister first. I think you should find somewhere else to sleep you’re not welcome in my bed anymore.” She says storming out of the foundry by the back door..

Oliver sit on her chair put his head down he knew he should of told her sooner that he loved her but he did not see this coming, he hears a noise looks up hoping it’s Felicity but sees Diggle.

“I forgot my coat, what happened?” he ask Oliver.

“I let Laurel get a hug in and Felicity saw; now she thinks I want Laurel and not her. Oh and I told Felicity I love her but she did not buy it.”

“Was it the first time you said it to her?”

“Yes, and now I need to find a new place to sleep.”

“Do you have keys to her place?”

“Yeah she let me have the doubles”

“Then got back sleep on the couch and try to talk to her again in the morning. If she means that much to you don’t let end like this.” Diggle take is coat and leaves.

Forgetting about laurel altogether Oliver gets on his bike and road to Felicity’s apartment. He parked his bike next to her car and went up. Once inside the townhouse he looked at the mail and saw a invitation to a wedding he would have to ask Felicity about it when they were on better terms locking the door, going on the search for pillows and blankets, he passes the living room and sees what he need is on the couch already, smiling he goes to the couch.

_**Next Morning** _

Oliver awakes to noise from the kitchen he opens his eye and sees Felicity waking around in a tack top and shorts. Remembering that she is mad at him he gets up and walks to the island. Felicity looks at him then goes back to make her coffee.

Walking around the island he put his arms around her from be hide “Felicity we need to talk”

Turning around in his arms “I know, I know you choose me but I can’t help feeling bad. What happens if Laurel knows the truth, will that make you love her again, do you love me because of me or because I know you’re the arrow and I am just convenient.”

Kisses her tears away “I love you for you, you don’t put up with my crap you put me in my place and you’re not scared to tell me the truth. You bring light in my life before you even with Diggle there was just shadows but with you there is light and the more I am with you the lighter I feel. You know that the hood is a part of me and you accepted that. And I am sorry if you think that I would choose the Lance sister over you.”

Oliver hands move to her hips then moved under her tank top, his lips went to her pulse point and nip at it. Moans where coming out of her mouth he pick her up and went to the bedroom laid her down on it. Moving his hands up under the top again pull it off letting her breast free, lowering his mouth to suck on her right breast and one his hands played with the left one getting the tip nice and perky. Felicity hands went to his waist band pull at it to lower his boxers.

Oliver took her hand laid them on the bed moved back a little and pulled his boxers down stepped out of them went back to Felicity pulled her short off pulled her legs to fall over the edge of the bed and kneeled down with his face between them.

Oliver began to lick her folds then inserted his tongue in her making her hips lift off the bed. He moving his hands to her hips holding them place. Has he licks her pussy as he slowly inserted two fingers in her.

He slowly pulling them out them slammed them in every movement caused her hips to lift, placing a hand on her abdomen holding her down, feeling her walls tighten around his tongue and fingers he stops, gets up goes walks to that night stand for a condom and rolls it on then he lines himself at her entrance and slides in her.

Building a rhythm that was good for both of them but Oliver was to needy not being able to sleep in the same bed has Felicity drove him nuts so his rhythm quickened slamming in her, feeling her walls around his cock Oliver could not take it any move with one last thrust Felicity cam and Oliver followed her. He pulled himself out removed the condom went to the bathroom thru it out and moved Felicity to lay properly on the bed.  
“Please don’t ever kick me out of our bed again I can’t take it”

“Fine but you need to start training me or you will be on the couch a lot”

Kissed her head “Whatever you want” his eyes where closing being so relax made Oliver agree to anything she wanted.

Felicity now knew how to get her way.                                  


	9. Seeing Red

**Chapter 9-** **Seeing Red**

**_The lair_ **

Felicity is sitting at her computer as Diggle is keeping an eye on Roy who is lying on the table unconscious. On her monitors she had the news on keeping an eye out for anything on Isabel’s death. With everything that went on last night she had to be on her toes.

“No change?” Felicity turning around in her chair looked at Diggel.

“Nope, so much blood mixed in with so much Mirakuru, I don't know if it's good or bad. We could really use that cure.” Diggle was feeling uneasy with all transfusion that Roy had to get when they unpluged him from the machine.

“I talked to Caitlin this morning. They're working on it.” She turns back to her computers.

“No mention on Isabel Rochev's death?”

“Not a thing. I wasn't expecting a glowing obituary, but she's a Fortune 500. CEO that's been missing for a week now, you'd think she'd have some column inches.”

Roy’s unconscious body make a bang noise and scares Felicity.

“Does the fact that him lying there freaks me out a little make me a bad person?”

Smiling down at her Diggle says “Felicity, I don't think there's a force on earth that can make you a bad person. But I am starving. Dinner?”

“Yeah. But no Big Belly burger, it's giving me a Big Belly. Even with all the train I am doing with you , Sara and Oliver.”

“Sushi, then.”

“Sushi, then. How can you be unconscious and freak me out at the same Time?” she turns around in her chair and see that Roy is not lie there anymore.

She looks around “Roy?” she calls out as she turns around she sees him that standing in the middle of the room “Oh, my God! Oh you scared me.” She notices Roy standing next to her computer desk with his red hoodie over his head, she lightly approaches him “Roy?” she questioned him but gets no response.

Fixing his sleeve Diggle walks back in “I forgot my phone” He looks up and sees that Roy is awake.

Roy flips the computer table and walk right into Diggle, the movement causes Diggle to fall over a metal desk with Oliver is weapons on it.

Roy then walks up the stair in to the club.

Diggle runs up the stairs after Roy.

“What's going on?” Felicity says to herself and reaches for her phone to call Oliver.

**_In the club_ **

Diggle follows Roy upstairs in the club there is music and bodies dancing. Diggle spots toward heading for the exit. He pulls out his gun and starts to shout at people “Move, move.” he runs to the crowd out the exit but when he gets there Roy has disappeared.

**_Felicity Apartment_ **

Oliver wakes up to his phone buzzing reaches for it and sees Felicity’s picture and picks up.

“Hello where are you?” Oliver asks not realizing that he slept through Felicity getting up.

“Foundry and we have a problem Roy woke up Digg is following him now so get you cute butt out of bed and get here” she hangs up before he can say anything.

Oliver gets out of bed and walk to the dresser Felicity let him have a drawer and takes out some clothes of his. They would need to talk about that, he would need more than a drawer space or they would need to find a bigger place for the both of them. He shook his head this was not the moment for him to think about that.

**_Foundry_ **

Oliver gets at the foundry and sees that Diggle is lifting the computer table back up and Sara already there.

Oliver walks to Felicity gives her an once over “What happened?”

“I don't know. One minute he's comatose, the next, he's flipping over computer equipment. He was a lot more out of control than Slade was at your house.” Diggle replays as he lifts back up the computer table.

“He looked like Roy, but he wasn't Roy.” Felicity hugs Oliver shaking a little.

“Where do you think he's headed?” Sara questions.

“I don't know, but we have to find him.” Oliver hugs Felicity tightly kiss the top of her head; he then heads to his case to gear up.

**_Out on the streets on their bikes Oliver and Sara_**

“This is ridiculous we can't just ride around all night hoping to lay eyes on him.” Sara say frustrated 

“Diggle anything” Oliver asks into his com-link.

“His place is clean. I don't think he's been back here.”

Hear Felicity in the com-links “Call just went out for an ambulance at 14th and Hobart. There's four men seriously assaulted by someone wearing a red hoodie.”

They headed to the location that Felicity told them. “What happened? “ Oliver asks a man leaning on a post. 

“Guy jumped us, came out of nowhere. The dude is 'roided out or something, crazy like.” The man replied.

That night they did not get a chance to catch up with Roy, Oliver was feeling defeated.

**_Felicity apartment_ **

Oliver and Felicity walked into her apartment, Felicity takes her shoes off at the entrance and drops her purse on the floor, too tired and shaken up from that night's events.

“What are we gonna do once we find him Oliver?” she questioned him she walks into the kitchen taking something out of the refrigerator to eat. Diggle never got a chance to get the Sushi. Not finding anything she closes the refrigerator door.

Putting his arms around her he turns her to face him “we're going to find him and we're going to help him I will not let what happened to Slade happened to Roy. Let's just hope that Caitlin can get a cure done some.”

He notices that Felicity is almost dead on her feet he picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bedroom. He lies her down on their bed he slowly moves his hand up her legs under her dress to her panties. As he moved them down her legs he could feel what his hands on her were doing to her, once he had her panties of her completely he moved his hands to her belt undid it your eye on the floor and then went for the zipper on the front of her dress.

All the while Felicity brain shot off all she was able to do was feel Oliver’s hands on her skin. She felt his hands lowered the zipper of her dress. She lifted herself to hell Oliver removed her dress, the dress was thrown on the floor she was now left sitting in just a black lace bra. Oliver hands move to her back to on clip her bra but before he reaches it Felicity’s hands goes to his hands and moves them back to the front. Making Oliver realise that it’s a front claps bra, once undone he moves his hands over her shoulders to lower the straps off of them. Tonight he was going to make her feel love, special and wanted.

His other responsibilities would have to wait till tomorrow.

**_Next Morning at verdant for the rally_ **

“Felicity is running facial recognition on traffic cameras throughout the city” Oliver informs to Sara as they walking to Verdant for his mother rally.

“Which could take forever, we need to take Roy down now before he attacks any more people.” trying to lighten the mood Sara asks Oliver” So how are you and Felicity doing”

But before he can answer Thea walks up to them “what part of ‘I don’t wanna have anything to do with you’ done to understand.” 

“I came by to see Sara.” Oliver explains to his sister as Sara turns around.

“And what about him? He's been stalking me.” Thea points to Diggle.

“He's protecting you.”

“From what?”

“Slade Wilson is still at large. He already tried hurting you once.”

“He didn't hurt me. He told me the truth, which I know you think, is a bad thing, but it's actually not.”

“It is if it costs me you.”

“Your lies did that. Now, I'm going to go upstairs to the stock room, and if I get attacked by some shot glasses, I'll call 911”

Oliver walks to Diggle “Thanks for taking care of her.” 

“Lucky for me, she's not as good at disappearing as you were.” Diggle responds with a little smile on his face and walks away to go check on Thea.

As Diggle walks away Oliver walks back to Sara, Sara and then notices Sin in walking into the club “I'll be right back.” Sara says to Oliver and walks from him.

“Have you seen Thea?”Sin asks Sara.

Sara notices that there is a bruise on Sin’s face “What happened to your eye?” she asks as she tries to move a bit of shore hair away from that Sin’s face.

“It's ok, I could cover it with make-up? If I wore make up, It's fine”. Sin replied trying to dodge Sara’s question.

“Who did this to you?”

“It's a long story.”

“I asked you who.” Sarah was getting upset with Sin.

“Roy. But he's not right in the head. He got injected with something. A drug, I don't know, but it made him strong. Like, comic book strong. Look, I know it sounds nuts it really doesn't. Sara, Roy's a friend.  
He needs help, not a beat down.”

Sara is not happy about this but she walks back to Oliver so they can go meet up with Felicity down in the lair. 

**_Back in the lair_ **

Felicity looking at her computer screens she has pinpointed where Roy has been seen “14th and Hobart, and the bar Sin spotted him at. He looks to be moving east.” She shows them on the computer screen.

“What's east?” Sara asks the question.

“ Queen mansion.” Oliver replies with his arms crossed over his chest.

“If he still remembers where Thea lives well, used to live, but Roy doesn't know that there might be something in Roy still left in there.”

“Or it's just a coincidence that he's moving east.” Sara says as she moves away from the computers.

“I know that Sin's involved, but don't let that cloud your judgment.” Oliver reminds Sara.

“Well, don't let the fact that this used to be Roy cloud yours.” Sarah spits back to Oliver.

“I don’t want to put my nose where it doesn’t belong but it’s still Roy we need to do something” Felicity voices her concern.

“Your right Felicity it’s none of you business.” Sara looks at Felicity and them Oliver the double team was getting at her.

Felicity turns back around in her chair to her computers. Felicity was not liking were this was going she was beginning to feel like an outsider again.

Sara phone starts buzzing she looks at the caller ID and adds as it “Sin.”

“I found Roy.” The voice on the other line replies.

“Well, I thought I told you to go home.” 

“Yeah, that's where I am right now. And so is he.”

Sara hung up the phone with Sin and it went to tell Oliver and felicity we’re Roy could was located, Sara and Oliver shooting up and headed to the clock tower.

**_Clock tower_ **

“Roy!” Oliver yells out. Looking around in all the building material left behind there.

“He's not here” Sara answers back looking around at her surroundings.

Roy comes out from be hiding behind some plastic barrier.

“It's Oliver. It's me. What you're doing right now, it's because of the Mirakuru. You're a good person, Roy. You have a conscience and a soul, I need you to use those and fight this. You can do it!”

Roy doesn’t seem to hear him and start to fight, he kicks Oliver in the stomach them fractions his leg. Roy the smashes as a hole in the ground and jumps down in it.

Oliver limps towards the clock tower face and sees Roy on the street with two police officers pointing guns at him. One of the officers tries to restrain Roy, he breaks the police officers hand and with the arrow that Oliver shot at him Roy stabs the police officer in the chest.

“NO!!” Oliver yells from the clock tower window.

Roy the trips the other officer drops the arrow, next to the officers and runs off.

Sara takes Oliver to the hospital to get some help. The broken leg was not something you would be able fix in the foundry. And she wasn't in the mood to see Felicity either.

**_Glades memorial hospital_ **

A Dr. On his phone walks the hallways of the hospital “A full moon tonight. That really brings out the whack jobs. Good news is, it can't get any stranger.” He says to the person on the other end of the line as he enters a room. Looking up he sees Oliver and Sara in their suits.

“My friend needs your help.” Sara says to the Dr.

“I was wrong. Got to call you back.” The Dr. Hangs up the phone.

The Dr. Was happy to help because due to Oliver’s stopping the Chinese triad the hospital was able to be stocked up on supplies that the needed.

**_Verdant Stock Room_ **

“If you're going to have to follow me everywhere, at least don't lurk, all right?” Thea said too thin air.

“I can't let you out of my sight. You're sick of seeing me everywhere you go; Lurking seemed like a good compromise.” Diggle walked out from between the doorway.

“Yeah, well, it's not."

Finished checking the inventories Thea walks out of the stock room as Diggle follows her.

“Family's hard. Sometimes they're the hardest in the world. Loving someone so much and letting them love you back.”

“You know, you're right you should go back to lurking.”

“I've spent a lot of time with your family.”

“If you think that gives you the right to weigh in, you're wrong. Plus, Oliver will be out of money soon and you'll be unemployed.”

“Right. I guess I should get this in under the wire. You know, your mother isn't perfect.”

“Her judgment definitely isn't.”

“But there's one thing she's consistent about is that she loves you and Oliver.”

“And that should buy her what in your mind?”

“Well, I don't know, Thea but she is your mother. That should buy her something. A second chance, maybe.”

Thea get distracted by the news on the TV she puts the volume up “A citywide man hunt for the perpetrator of an attack that left one police officer seriously injured and the other dead. We have video shot by a bystander, but please be warned that the footage may be too graphic for some viewers.” a news women says.

Diggle hear this Thea start to walk backwards “Oh, my God. I have to go see a friend.  
If you have to follow, follow.”

**_In the lair_ **

Oliver is over a table mashing up some herbs

“These aren't going to fix your knee.” Sara walks be hide him.

“They'll help it heal faster.”

“And until then?”

“Where are we with facial recognition?” Oliver asks felicity from where he sitting.

Pressing on keys on the keyboard “Traffic cams can't get a clear shot. Now I see why you wear that hood.” She said as she turns around in her chair.

“Felicity we need to find Roy before the police does.”

“Because they'll kill him and we won't?” Sara expresses her anger.

“S.T.A.R. Labs is working on a cure.” Oliver says through the pain of his knee.

“Which they may never come up with. And even if they do, I mean, how many people are we going to let Roy kill in the meantime? “

“You know, you wanted to kill Helena, too. You found another way.”

“That was different, and you know it.Roy has the Mirakuru in him, just like Slade. And if you had a clear shot of Slade right now, you would take it.”

“Roy isn't Slade!”

“Roy isn't Roy. He's not himself anymore, he's too far gone.” Sarah was becoming impatient with Oliver and his decision.

“I don't believe that.”

“Do you even hear yourself right now, Ollie? This is the exact conversation that we had five years ago, except we were freezing on Lian Yu.”

Her walks to where they keep the guns and starts pulling went out with the clip for it.

“What are you doing?” Oliver yells at Sara.

“What needs to be done. The Mirakuru won't do anything against a head shot.”

“Sara!” Oliver shouts at her. Getting up from the chair limping.

“Your mother's rally starts in a half an hour. I'd start getting dressed if I were you.” Sarah shoots back them walks away.

Oliver wobbles to a table and sits on it “She reminds me so much of me after I came home. When it just seemed impossible to believe in anything even resembling hope.”

Getting up from her chair Felicity walks to and hugs him “But you did. You did. Eventually. Sara will, too. I will help you get ready for your mother rally.”

**_The allay behind Verdant_ **

There’s someone standing in the ally with a black hood over their face Thea walks up to them and that person lives there head.

“Thanks for coming.” Thea says the person.

“It's chill.” Sin says back “Who's that?” Sin nods head towards Diggle.

“My shadow. Listen, something is going on with Roy”.

“I know, I saw him.He's totally crazed.”

What's happening to him?”

“Do you remember around Christmas when he bailed on us?”

“Yeah?”

“He got shot up with something, this drug, and it's been messing with his head."

“Did you tell my brother any of this?”

“No Why?”

“ He's got this bodyguard all over me. He must know about Roy, think he's coming after me or something.”

“what are you going to do?”Sin asks.

**_In the Club_ **

Standing at the bar in his suit and tie it he sees is mother’s PR come to him “Oliver, where have you been? Haven't you got any of my calls?”

“I've been busy. What's wrong?”

“It's your mother.”

“She'll do fine.”

“No, she won't. She's not using this event to rally the troops. She's using it to tell people she's dropping out of the race.”

Oliver goes to see his mother in the office and see her sitting in a chair in front of a mirror.

In the mirror’s reflection Moira sees Oliver limping towards her “Oliver. What happened?” 

“It's a motorcycle accident, it was stupid.”

“Yes, this would be the second accident in as many weeks, if my math is correct.”

“Mark says you're dropping out of the race.”

“The truth is I should have done it weeks ago, after Thea was abducted. My complete focus needs to be on repairing our relationship.”

“Mom, what's happening with Thea right now isn't because you weren't spending enough time with her.”

“Well, maybe not. I have to do something and I'm not sure what else to do.”

“Thea hates you right now because of the things that you've done." 

“Terrible things”

“So let her see you do something good. As mayor. Mom, I know a little something about Sacrificing the people closest to me for the good of this city. It's what you need to do now.”

“I know.”

“Good.”

“Oliver, I know. I know. I've known since last year, I suppose. The night of the Undertaking, everything became so clear. It was pretty much the night I stopped sleeping.”

“Before you say anything else.”

“There's nothing else to say. Nothing I need to say. Except I could not be more proud. But what about Felicity?”

“What about her?”

“Does she know?”

“Yes”

They hug and walk out getting ready for the rally.

“When I was first approached about entering this race, the prospect of winning seemed a distant, nearly impossible feat. Now, how could a city that had suffered so much place its faith in someone so responsible for its suffering? But as the weeks progressed, good people such as you raised your voices in support, and I began to think that I could make a difference.I could help save this city. But Recent events have changed things, and and now I know I can make a difference. And should the honor become mine, I promise with every breath I take to do what is necessary; To sacrifice what is necessary for the good of this city.Starling City is my home, you are my family, and there is nothing more important to me than family.Thank you, thank you all.”

Thea walk on the stage “I just wanted to come up here and say a few words. I am so proud to have my mom here tonight at my club, Verdant, in the Glades.”

“What is she doing?” Diggle whispers

“She knows this is being televised. She's sending a message to Roy, trying to draw him out.” Oliver replies worrisome

“So vote Queen. Tell your friends. Thanks.”

“Thea, that was” Moira walks out to Thea.

“That was not for you” Thea says to her mother and walks away.

Oliver wobbles down the stair of the lair Felicity sees this and runs to him “Oh, God, you're heavy. Is this really all muscle?

“Ahem. Felicity you know the answer to that question. How many of those venom arrows do we have?”

“About 20.”

“I need all of them.”

“Okay. Are you sure that's a good idea? Can you even get into those leather pants with that knee?”

“Lidocaine. Now!”

“Ok. Let's see, the bottle says the proper dose is” Felicity puts the needle in the top of the bottle and looks for the dosage.

“Is all of it.” Oliver pulled the top of the needle and feel it’s up.

“I don't think that's a good ooh.” Felicity looks away as Oliver empties the Lidocaine in his leg

“Once this is done you can take care of me all you want okay right now we need to worry about Roy”

**_In the club_ **

All is calm when there is noise of glass breaking and Roy walks in fighting against one of the bouncers of the club shots are fired. The crowned start to run all over the place Diggle leaves more out to a door.

“You need to go now!”

“ No, no, no! I can't leave without my daughter!”

“ I'll see to the safety of your daughter! Go, go! Thea, we have to go now!” Diggle yells and Thea with the crowd running around him.

“No, it's Roy! I'm not leaving him! He came here for me!”

Diggle moves to Roy when he takes one of the security guards and throws in at Diggle making Diggle and on his back.

Thea steps in front of Roy “Roy. Roy, listen to me! Listen to my voice! I don't know what's going on with you, but I have to believe the man I fell in love with is still inside there, somewhere. You have to fight. You're strong. You can fight this. Fight this!”

Roy grabs her by the neck when Sara shows up to his side with a gun “Roy! Put her down.”

“Please don't. He can't control it!”

“That's why I don't have a choice.”

“Whoa!” Sin step in front of Sara

“Get out of the way.

“Don't do this.”

Sara pushes Sin out of the way and shoots Roy in the leg 

“Kill me. Please. Kill me."

“Please don't do it!”

Oliver step out from be hide the stair case and shoot Roy with three arrow. “No one dies tonight.”

“We'll get Roy the help he needs. I promise! Go! Ah,” 

**_In the lair_ **

Roy was lying on the medical table again with IV in his arm and tie to the table

“Tibetan pit viper venom. A constant dose of that can't be good for you. Right?” Felicity says worrisome

“It'll keep him sedated like it did Slade.”

“Until when? And what happens when we run out? It's not like you can buy this stuff over the counter.

“Unless you're in Tibet. Then maybe.”

“We'll take care of him. I'm not ready to give up on Roy.”

“Anyone else crave dim sum after fisticuffs? No? Ok. Dumplings for one, then.” Felicity walk away leaveing Sara and Oliver work things out. 

“I would have killed him. I was ready to. He'd be dead right now if you wouldn't have stopped me.”

“But he's not. That's all that matters."

“That's not true.

“I wanted to kill Roy. Because that's what I do. That's who I am. I spent six years in the darkness. And I looked into the eyes of the devil and I gave him my soul.”

“Let me help you get it back.” Oliver tried to comfort Sara.

“No you found your light and hang on to it” Sara she looks at Felicity and walks away.

Oliver walks to Felicity “ I need to go with my mom and Thea I will meet you at home” Kisses her lips and limps out.

Oliver limps out of Verdant to a limo waiting for him and his family he get in and Thea and his mom are already in he closes the door **.**

“Where were you?” Thea questions her brother.

“He was with me.” Moira replies before Oliver van say anything. 

"Glad to see the two of you are getting along again.”

“Thea”

“You knew about Roy.”

“What?

"That's why you had your bodyguard stalking me. Somehow, you knew what was going on with him.”

“I'm just trying to protect you.”

“By not telling me the truth. Just like with Malcolm Merlyn.”

“You know, the two of you, you think you're protecting me by lying and by keeping secrets. But that's what's actually hurting me.”

“You're absolutely right. We need to turn a new page.”

“It's not going to be that simple.”

“Or easy.”

“I know. If the truth were easy for me, we wouldn't be in this situation. But to start there’s something about Malcolm that both you and Oliver need to know.”

Moira was interrupted by a car slamming into their limo. When they woke up they saw Slade over them and their hands are ties be hide their backs.

“I was dead the last time you were offered this choice.” starts to talk as he looks at the queen family.

“Slade, what's happening?”

“I often wonder how you looked when he pointed the gun at Shado and took her from me.”

“You psychopath.”

“Shado wasn't yours!” Oliver shouts back at him.

“No, she was yours. Until you chose another woman over her.”

“That's not what happened!”

“ It is what happened! It is! She told me!”

“What do you mean, she? There's nobody there!” Oliver looks around to see what Slade means.

“Slade You were on the island with Oliver?” Moira asks him.

“ I thought I had known true despair, until I met your son. I trusted him to make the right choice.”

“Let me make the right choice now.” Oliver tries to move in front of his mother and sister. “Kill me.” Slade begins to move the gun between Moran and Thea “No! No! Choose me, please!”

“ I am killing you, Oliver. Only more slowly than you would like.”

“Don't. Choose. Don't choose.”

“Please Choose!”

“I swear to God, I am going to kill you!” Oliver responds too Slade from his knees. 

“No!” Moira yells as she stands in front of Oliver and Thea.

“Mom, what are you doing?” Thea asks her mother.

“ There's only one way this night can end.”

“No!” Thea starts yell.

“And we both know that. Don't we, Mr. Wilson? “

“Mom!”

“Please, don't!”

“Both my children will live.”

“Mom! What are you doing?!

“Thea, I love you. Close your eyes, baby!” Moira turns to Thea with tears coming out of her eyes.

“ No!”

“You possess true courage. I am truly sorry” Slade was amazed on how Moira was acting.

“What?” Moira was a little confused about Slade’s apology.

“You did not pass that on to your son.” Slade run a sword into Moira heart. 

“No! No!” Oliver yelled with tears running down his eyes.

“There is still one person who has to die before this can end.” Slade walks away from Oliver and Thea with both their hands still hide behind their backs

“Mom? Mom! No! No! Mom!”

Moira body fall to the floor Oliver was so num that he didn’t even notice he got his hand untied and called Felicity.

**_Felicity apartment_ **

Hear her phone ring seeing its Oliver “hey are you on your way home”

She hears nothing but crying she take her table and ping Oliver’s coordinates hangs up the phone and calls Diggle.

“Hey Felicity what is it”

“Oliver”

“You know where he is?”

“Yeah send you the coordinates now bring him home” and she hangs up.

“It’s going to be a long night” She whispers to herself.    


	10. The after math of Seeing Red

**_Chapter 10- the after math of Seeing Red_ **

Diggle find Oliver lying on the ground next to his mother as Thea is crying. He takes Thea in his arms and goes to put her in the car. Once that is done he goes to Oliver.

“Oliver I need to call the police will you be okay”

He nods his head, Diggle call the cop them Felicity

“Did you find him? Is he okay?”

“Yes to first no to second Slade killed his mom”

“Thea”

“Crying in the car.”

“Cops”

“Called”

“When all is done take them both here okay”

“Yeah, I hear the cops call you when we leave”

The cops come and get the statement from Oliver once that was done Diggle took them back to Felicity’s apartment. He knocked on the door with Thea asleep in his arms, Felicity pointed to the couch for Thea and reached for Oliver moving him to the bed room. Hearing the door close knowing that Diggle left.

Taking Oliver coat off then the rest of his clothes living him in just his underwear, she push him lightly on the bed tuck him under the cover and went to check on Thea. Felicity see that Diggle took her coat off and cover her with the blanket, checks the door locks it and goes back to Oliver. She lies down next to Oliver and holds him till they fall asleep no word where needed.

**_Next morning_ **

Oliver wake up to the sun in his face and a soft surface under him, opening his eye to see where he was he notices that he is in Felicity’s bed. He hears talk in the living area put pants on and walks out, he see that Thea and Felicity are talking.

He walks to Felicity gives her a tight hug and go for some coffee, “what are you girls talking about?”

“Nothing” Felicity says as she kisses Oliver.

“I don’t what to put salt on the open wound but we need to talk about your mother’s funeral. I will help with what I can but you two need to give me the information.”

“I think I will go check on Verdant I need something to distracted myself and pass by the mansion for clothes.” Thea take her coat and leaves.

“Oliver what do you want to do?”

Felicity does not get an answer, taking his face in her hands “how about we go to Verdant so you can train me. Clear your mind how does that sound.”

All she got was another nod so they got dress and when to the club.

**_The Lair_ **

They were on the mats training Felicity was beating Oliver but knew because he was not all there. Not knowing what to do she goes and get the night sticks that Diggle got for her. Taking the bamboo sticks and throw them at Oliver, looking down he pick them up going lightly till Felicity hit him in the ribs with a night stick that started to wake him up so he started to put more force but still held back ,that made him get at stick to the legs.

Oliver brain was wakening up more with each hit he was getting it from Felicity’s sticks. “Care to tell me how got you the night sticks.”

“Diggle, everyone else had something he thought the sticks would be good.”

“They are a good choice.”

“Can I show you something?”

“Yes”

Felicity walks to the computer and shows him an image

“If I get good enough you think I can get these.”

“Felicity these are elbow blades.”

“I know.”

“You could kill someone with those.”

“With Slade here it got me thinking, even here I can be in danger so with these I have a chance.”

“We will see, let get back to training.”

“Will you give it your all now?”

“Yes I do not want more bruise”

So back to the mats they went and even with him going all out Felicity was able to get him down a few times. It was getting dark so they choose to head back to Felicity’s place Oliver was surprised that his leg was not doing so badly

**_The Next Day_ **

Felicity wakes not feeling ill, she runs to the bathroom and throws up. With her head over the toilet she hears beer feet on the floor walking in, she then feels a hand holding her hair and another on her back making circles.

“Are you okay” She hears Oliver ask

Felicity nods her head, flushing the toilet getting up and rinses her mouth. She put her hands on the counter to steady herself. Wrapping his arms around her Oliver walks her back to the bed lays her down on it. 

“Got back to sleep I will go see Thea and get the funeral arrangements made you relax, these few days have been every stressful on you.” Oliver walks out of the room. 

In the next few days Oliver and Thea do what has to be done for the funeral. Its two days before the funeral looking at the calendar she notices that she is late, Felicity sneak out of the apartment and heads to a drug store. She picks up at pregnancy test and hides it in her purse, when she get back she sees that Thea and Oliver are not there, so she goes to the bathroom and follow the instructions and waits for the results.

Felicity looks at the test and there is her answer.                       

 


	11. City of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> need a code name for Felicity and not airtimes because she weapon of choice if not a bow.

**_Chapter 11-_ ** **_City of Blood_ **

The day of the of Moira’s funeral Felicity woke up alone in thier bed looking around she find nothing, no note or sign of Oliver. She gets up feeling like she was going to lose her supper so she runs to the bathroom; she could not dwell on what the pregnancy test said, she hears a knock on the door.

“Felicity are you okay?” Thea asks a little worried.

Flushing the toilet wiping her face Felicity walks out of the bathroom she them walks in the kitchen getting a glass of orange jus.

“Have you seen your bother?”

“No”

“Then how did you get into my apartment Thea?”

“Well…”

“Well what Thea we don’t have time for this.” Felicity finishes her orange juice and put the glass in the sink.

“Olli might have made me a spare key.”

“It would've been nice if he told me this but like I said we don't have time for this let me go get dress and will head out.” Felicity went into her bedroom to change as she left Thea in the living room.

**_The funeral_ **

In the cemetery all the moaners are there with an empty seat next to Thea Oliver never showed up, once the ceremony is over every one heads to the Queen mansion.

At the same time Sebastian blood was being in ducked as mayor.

Once the ceremony was over every one headed to the queen mansion. Diggle followed Felicity and Thea their car Diggle had decided to be the driver. He wanted to keep an eye out for the both of them since Oliver could not be bothered to show up.

**_Queen Mansion_ **

In the mansion people were going up to Thea giver her there sympathies.

Laurel walks up to her “I'm here for you.”

“I know.” Thea answered but she knew that if there was anything she would go to Felicity.

Has Laurel walk away Sebastian blood walk to the Thea “Ms. Queen. I wanted to offer my sincere condolences on your loss. Your mother was a good woman. She would have made a wonderful mayor”

“Thank you."

“I'd love to speak with Oliver.”

“Well, if you see him, tell him he missed his own mother's funeral.” Thea answers back a with some anger in her voice upset that her brother was a here.

Off to the side Felicity looking at Thea and at everyone else with tears in her eyes Diggle walks up to her.

“Hey.” He says and hands her a handkerchief.

“Thanks. I don't even know why I'm crying. I didn't even like Moira. Terrible thing to say about someone after they've just died. In my defense, she was not nice. She was diabolical. Not a word you often hear at someone's funeral.

“You're not crying for her, Felicity, you're crying for Oliver.”

“Where is he? How could he not be here?” Felicity replied as she looked around seeing if he minus snuck in when they were not looking.

“I don't know”  

“If Oliver's smart he ran back to his island to hide. But maybe he'll attend your funerals.” They look be hide them and see Isabel. Diggle and felicity tried to hide their surprised face, since there was no news of her death people wouldn't be surprised that she's here.

“You have no right to be here leave.” Felicity says trying to stay calm.

Felicity looks around for Thea she sees her walking away from where she was standing and fallows her into a room where she hears Thea and Walter talking. She notices that Walter is looking at a photograph on the table.

“I always loved this photograph. I thought your mother looked particularly beautiful."

“Well, she didn't. She thought she looked bug-eyed.”

“She never said. How are you holding up?”

“I'm not.”

“Your mother gave her life for you, Thea. She showed you how much she loved you in ways very few parents ever could.”

“I know. She died thinking I hated her. But all we ever needed was the truth. It was a lie that killed her.”

“I don't understand.” Walter was a little confused on what was going on.

“Slade Wilson. He was on that island with Oliver and despises him for some reason. There was a psychopath in our lives and my brother never warned us about him.”

“Thea, your brother loves you more than life itself.”

“You should keep that photo.” Thea says handing him the picture frame and walks away. 

Felicity can take anymore so she went to get Diggle so they can go find Oliver.

**_The Lair_ **

Felicity and Diggle are standing around Roy checking on the IV with the venom in it.

“We're almost out of snake venom.”

“Seeing Roy like this reminds me of Barry. And Barry reminds me of S.T.A.R.Labs. S.T.A.R.Labs reminds me of the Mirakuru cure that they're working on, which we could really use right now.”

“Yeah, especially since Isabel Rochev was clearly injected with the stuff."

“How do you know?”

“'Cause there's no other way she could be walking around after being shot dead-on with a nine-millimeter hollow point.”

“I've left about a dozen messages for Oliver about Isabel being back. No response. You have any luck finding him?”

“Tons. All of it bad. There's been no activity on his passport, cell phone, or bank accounts-- what's left of them, anyhow. And facial recognition hasn't spotted him in any airport, bus, or train station.”

“Right. What about Sara?” 

“Nothing either. Dig, people don't just go missing like this, unless.”

“Don't go there, Felicity.”

“What if she is? What if Oliver is? Maybe the reason we can't find him is because..” Felicity was worried that Oliver and Sara either were together or they decided to go after Slade by themself.

“He's alive, Felicity and alone. If he wasn't, Isabel Rochev wouldn't be so shy about rubbing it in our faces. Believe me, he's alive.”

“Well, I hope you have some way on how to find him, because I am running out of places to look and people to ask.”

“I know who to ask.” taking their coats they head out of the foundry.

**_A.R.G.U.S._ **

“Thanks for agreeing to see us.” Diggle says to Amanda

“Mr. Diggle. Thought I made it clear after our last meeting. As far as A.R.G.U.S.is concerned, you're out of favors.”

“I'm not asking for myself, Amanda. I'm asking for everyone in Starling City. I need you to find Oliver Queen”.

“Dig. That computer's running an XK-15 processor.” Felicity says excitedly. 

“Felicity” Diggle tells her trying to keep her on track.

“But that's not even supposed to exist yet. I want one.” she replies a little child

“Let me know what you find. I don't have time to keep track of your friends, Mr. Diggle.” Amanda replies.

“We deal with more pressing issues here. You don't understand. Oliver's disappeared.”

“Maybe he needs some time. Or is it possible that the two of you simply haven't been looking in the right place?”

“Did you try facial recognition?”

“Yes, I ran it three times.”

“Amanda, please. Slade Wilson has an army of men just like him.”

“How many men have been exposed to the Mirakuru?”

“Enough to lay waste to this city. We need to find Oliver right now.”

“I'll see what I can do.”

**_The club_ **

Thea need a distraction so want to the club to get it open for the night when Isabel walks in.

“What can I do for you, Ms. Rochev? “

“I'm sorry for your loss, Thea”.

“Is that why you came here? Offer me your condolences?”

“My condolences, and to give you this. It's a notice to vacate the premises. This club and the steel factory in which it’s located are all assets of Queen Consolidated.”

“No, you--you can't do this.”

“It's already done.”

“How long do I have?”

“ A couple days.” Isabel says and walks way

Thea’s day was just get worse but the minute. **  
**

**_Back at A.R.G.U.S._ **

“Is that the satellite frequency communicator TX50? Can I touch it? I know that sounds a little weird and creepy, but I've never seen one in real life.” Felicity nervously rambled.

“It's classified equipment, Ms. Smoak.” Amanda told her sternly.

“You must feel very powerful knowing everything about everyone. Not powerful in an evil dictator Stalin way. More of a Knowledge is power, way.”

“Ma'am. We have something.” one of the officers at the computers spoke out.

“I should have known.”

“What?

“Oliver's at the lair from which he conducts his operations.”

“But we were just there.”

“Not that lair. His other one.”

Felicity and Diggle head to the other lair.

“How did you find me?”

“Waller. We were worried about you.”

“After you missed your mother's funeral.”

“I'm sorry that I didn't go. I left for the cemetery. But I ended up here.”

“Here is?”

“Here was a secondary facility in case the foundry was compromised. But it became somewhere that I could just go and be alone. She's dead because of me. Five years ago I could have cured Slade. And that would have prevented all of this. And now, all the people left that I care about, we are all in his crosshairs. It ends tonight.”

“How?” 

“I turn myself over to Slade. I end this vendetta.”

“Oliver, you think this ends with you turning yourself over to Slade?” 

“Yes, I do. After she was gone he told that one more person had to die. And then it would end.  
This ends for Slade when he kills me.”

Walking right in front of him “I don't accept that. You shouldn't, either. You can't just accept things, Oliver. If I had accepted my life, I would be a cocktail waitress in Vegas like my mother, and I never would have gone to college, and I never would have moved a thousand miles away to work at Queen Consolidated, and I never would have believed some crazy guy in a hood when he told me I could be more than just some IT girl. Please don't do this.”

“Felicity, Someone once told me that the essence of heroism is to die so others can live.”

“It's not that simple, Oliver.”

“Yes, it is. Slade's whole plan was to take everything from me.”

“He did. He wins. All that's left is for me to die.”

“No, there has to be another way.”

“There isn't.”  And Oliver walks away. 

“One of these day I will kill him” Felicity says to Diggle.

Felicity was starting to feel that she would never get a chance to tell Oliver about the pregnancy test. She had fallen asleep before he came home if he came home and got and she woke up. And with this being a Slade she was beginning to feel that maybe she should not tell them anything until this was all done.

**_The Mansion_ **

Standing in front of Thea Walter talks to her.

“Thea, please. I understand you're upset. This is an emotional time for all of us.”

“I'm not being emotional. I'm an orphan! I'm a jobless and homeless orphan. There's nothing left for me here.”

“I'm here.”

“I thank you for that, but Honestly, I need to start over”

Oliver walks in. 

“Oliver.”

“We missed you at the funeral.”

“And the reception.”

“I'm sorry that I couldn't be there. What's going on here?” 

“Thea's thinking of leaving Starling City” Walter informed him.

“No, I am leaving.” Thea corrects Walter.

“Walter, could I speak to my sister for a moment?”

“ I'm sure you'll have better luck.” Walter said and then walks out of the room.

“Ollie, please. Just don't even try to convince me to stay. I need to clear my head with knowing about… and the things with Roy I can’t deal with it.”

“I won't and I get it, I think it's a good idea. You should get as far from Starling City as you possibly can. In our family, out of you, me, mom and dad, you are the best of us. You have the purest heart. And I can't ever have you lose that. Ok? You promise me?”

“Ok.”

“I know that I haven't always been the best brother, or friend, or whatever you've needed me to be.  
But there has not been a day since you were born where I didn't cherish having you as a sister.”

“I'll, um, get in touch when I get settled somewhere.”

Once Thea leave some room Oliver calls Isabel. “It's Oliver, this ends now. I'll be at the pier, I'll be alone.”

Oliver leaves and goes to the pier. he waits at the pier for Slade when he hears footsteps thinking its Slade. 

“This is where it all started. Got on the "Queen's Gambit" right over there. I should have died on that boat.If I had, none of this would have happened. I never would have met you. Shado and my mother would still be alive. No one else is going to die because of me.”

Oliver starts to turn around when a dart hits his neck.

**_The Foundry_ **

Oliver wakes up and looks around to see that he is in the foundry. He see Felicity with a long face and them sees Diggle.

“Aah! Diggle, what the hell?" 

He them notices Laurel  

“Slade Wilson. He told me who you were.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No. He was trying to hurt you. And when you went missing, I reached out to your partners. They told me what you were planning on doing.”

“It's what I have to do.”

“Will you give us a moment?”

Felicity looks at Oliver with a look on her face like she was being replaced again. Oliver hugs, her kisses her lips and hold cert to his side “No Laurel whatever you have to say can be said in front of them.”

Laurel looking at him seeing that he wasn't going to change his mind she began to talk again “You thought about telling me the night of the Undertaking.” 

“I thought about telling you almost every night.” he replied keeping a firm grip on Felicity waist.

“Why didn't you? Tommy knew. Didn't he? You were with him. You were with him at the end.” laurel's voice was a little shaky and excited.

“His last words were about you. He wanted to know if you were safe. Sorry I couldn't save him.  
And my mother. But I can save you. And Thea I can save the city if this ends tonight.”

“No. No! You can't commit suicide, Ollie. You won't do that to me. Or to Sara, or to your friends. Or to Thea. Oliver She just lost her mother. Losing you would destroy her.” laurel said trying to not sound like she was not trying to convince him for herself.

“But she'll be alive.”

“I don't know anything about hoods and masks or human weapons or any of this. But I know you. I know you like I know my own name. And I realize it may sound crazy in light of your secret, but I know who you are in your bones, Oliver. And that person-- that person doesn't give up.That person, he always finds a way.”

“Not this time.”

“You're wrong. You want to protect the people who you love? Then the only way to do that is to stop Slade Wilson.”

“Laurel, I can't!” Oliver shouts lets go of felicity hips and starts to pace.

“Yes, you can! By stopping Sebastian Blood, because Sebastian is working with Slade Wilson. I have proof. Slade Wilson killed your mother so that Sebastian could become mayor.”

“You were right about him”.

“The man in the skull mask works for Slade Wilson. And this entire time, it was Sebastian. What's happening is bigger than you and Slade. This city needs the Arrow.”

Oliver leaves to find Sebastian without waiting for Diggle or for Felicity input on the matter.

“Oliver we need to talk” Felicity says has he is leaving.

“I am sorry Felicity about just leaving like that but we need to deal with Slade first.” And he walks away.

“I am pregnant” She whispers but he is already out of ear shot even for him. She turns around and sees Diggle and Laurel with a stun look on their faces. This was not how she wanted people to find out is especially not Laurel. She was also worried that this worrying was not good for her.

After that was said that felicity began to walk to follow Oliver Diggle was right behind her.

**_At a restaurant_ **

Sebastian walks in there a customer is already in the restaurant so he says hello when he gets to his table he sees Oliver there.“Sebastian, may I join you for dinner?”

At the same time Diggle meets Sebastian bodyguard in the elevator. Knocks him out and brings him to a secret location.

“Clinton Hogue. I have some questions for you.” Diggle asks him nicely.

“Go to hell.” the bodyguard replies to Diggle

“You sure that's how you want to play it?”

“You think I've never took a beating before?”

“Pal, you're going to wish I beat you.” Diggle says as he steps back leaving room for another person.

Felicity walks in with a table in her hands. “Hi. I'll be your interrogator.” 

“Is this a joke?” the bodyguard laughs.

“Clinton Hogue. Social Security number 306003894.”

“What the hell's this supposed to be?”

“Oh, look at this. You have a bank account in the Cayman Islands. Wow. $2 million, quite the little nest egg. But Looks like you just approved a wire transfer of $1 million to a charity here in Starling City.  
Very generous. What should I do with the rest?

“ Greenpeace.” Diggle blurts out.

“Great cause! And they really appreciate the support.”

“You bitch!”

“Bitch with WiFi.”

“Hey, Clinton, looks like your mom and dad have a really nice retirement portfolio, too, but they, oh, no, are just about to make some really bad investments.”

“Ok, wait, just wait--just--stop! What do you want to know?”

**_Back at the restaurant_ **

“I missed you at your mother's memorial service. I wanted to offer my condolences.” Sebastian calmly says.

“You're the mayor. Congratulations. You've always wanted that.”

“Believe me, Oliver, I wish it had happened a different way. Your mother and I, we--we didn't agree on much. But we both wanted what was best for Starling City. I will help this city find its heart again, I promise you that.”

“Do you really think that he will let that happen? Slade Wilson.”

“How do you know I've been working with Slade Wilson?”

“Because I'm the Arrow.”

“Of course. It all makes sense now. It was right in front of me. You came to my office and you shook my hand. You said that together, we can save this city.”

“You think that there will be a city to be saved after you unleash Slade's Mirakuru army?”

“They'll only cause enough damage to make the city ready.”

“Ready for your leadership?

“For my vision of what this city could be. A better city. And after the storm they're about to suffer, the people of Starling will support and follow me to that city.”

“Whatever Slade promised you, he will not deliver. He wants to hurt me. You are a pawn in a much larger game.”

“Slade promised me city hall. And he delivered. He makes good on his promises. I understand he made you a promise, too. What are you going to do? You going to stab the mayor in a restaurant full of people? It's a new day in Starling City, Oliver. And there's nothing you can do to stop it.”

**_The Mansion_ **

Thea looks around the mansion one last time and walks out the door. Leaving her family home behind.

**_The Liar_ **

“Slade's men are taking the city tonight.”

“They can try.”

“There's more men than we thought, all on Mirakuru.”

“It could be a massacre.”

“Not if we get to them first.”

“We stick to the plan, no matter what.”

“Slade's using the sewer system. You can drop in at Rock Avenue and then head southeast. The lines converge at Water Street. If Slade's army's underground, that's probably where he'll be.”

“Good. Let's go.”Oliver turns to Diggle “Diggle, you ready?”

“Never not.” he replies as he puts I clip in his gun.

“I'm coming, too.” Laurel says. She really wanted to be part of the team wanted to show Oliver that she was good to be his equal.

“No, you're not.” Oliver was getting annoyed with Laurel putting herself where she did not belong.

“Felicity can give me a radio. I'll just be your eyes and your ears. I'll stay out of your way, I promise. Nothing will happen to me.”

“What if it did? Slade's men, one on one, they are nearly impossible to stop. I need you to trust me. And I need you to be safe.”

“But not them?” Laurel with not understanding why Diggle and felicity were able to go with him.

“This started with the three of us. It's time we got back to that.”

Walking be hide Oliver Diggle whispers to Felicity “when will you tell him?”

“When this is done” she storms away she was surprised that laurel did not say anything about her pregnancy.

**_Train Station_ **

Waiting at the station to boarded Thea notices other people boarded so walk to the teller

“Um, excuse me, why can't I board my train?”

“I'm sorry, ma'am, it's just business class right now. Coach will be boarding soon.”

“Ok.” Thea goes and sits back down. This being a commoner was going to take some adjustment too.

**_Underground_ **

Felicity in a van outside “Oliver, you've worked really hard not to kill anymore. Dropping an entire block on these guys is murder. Manslaughter, at least.” trying to reason with him.

“They're not men. Not anymore. Have Diggle blow the charges the moment he's ready.” Hearing foot step Oliver stops talking and turns around see one of Slade men. 

“Oliver?” Felicity’s voice can be heard over the com-link.

Oliver fights the soldier deflecting his pensioners with his bow however the man is too strong and is able to get Oliver on his knees with a wire around his neck. As he struggling to get free Laurel comes from behind and hits the soldier with a lead pipe. The man does not go down but he turns around and focuses on laurel getting Oliver time to get up.

Oliver takes an exploding arrow from his quiver and directs it at the soldiers back. Not happy that she is there Oliver moves to her and starts to me her out of the tunnel.

Outside of the tunnel Diggle waits for the signal “Oliver where are you?” he says to himself. He sat the remote for the charge when he is interrupted by someone kicking him. He looks up and sees Isabel in a leather suit with a mask that is how orange have black pulling out new katanas.

“You killed me let me return the favor” Isabel says.

**_Police station_ **

Officer Lance and I detective of filling out paperwork for a man that being brought in.

The man is sitting on a chair with his hands cuffed behind his back “what time is it?” the man asks.

Then detective looks at his watch and replies “nine o’clock.”

The man in cuff breaks them gets up puts and mask that is orange and black on and heads for officer lance and the detective.

**_Train station_ **

Thea is sitting on a bench waiting for her train to be boarding when the man next to her looks at the clock that is hanging. He then gets up sleds on a mask that is orange and black and heads to the security guard, the security guard tries to defend himself but only gets his hand broke and the man in the mask takes his gun. People start to scatter around screaming trying to find a place to hide.

**_Back in the tunnels_ **

Oliver and laurel try to find awake out Oliver finds a small dead end the title and tunnel he'll leave them in to it.

“Ollie! There's too many of them! We can't fight.” Laurel expresses her wiriness. 

“We're not going to.” Oliver shoots an exploding arrow at the ceiling and it comes crumbling down.

 


	12. Chapter 12- Streets of Fire

**_Tunnel_ **

When Oliver set off the exploding arrow the debris of the ceiling fell on him, moving the rocks he crawled out from under them.

“Laurel?” he calls out once coughing “Laurel?” he calls out another time. He doesn't get any response. 

**_Outside the tunnels_ **

Diggle was having difficulty defending himself against Isabel but because of the Mirakuru in her system she was getting the upper hand, kicking Diggle away from her, with katanas still in your hands, Isabel she stands tall in front of Diggle “you can’t kill me."

“You're not invincible.” Diggle replied a little out of breath. 

“Close enough”

Diggle and Isabel get back to the fighting.

**_Underground_ **

Oliver is still yelling for Laurel. This was becoming a lot more difficult and it was supposed to be if Laurel had just listen to him they wouldn't be in this mess.

“Laurel! Laurel” he continued to yell. 

“Oliver!” laurel answers back on the other side of the fallen debris. 

“Are you ok?” he was happy to hear that he had not killed someone else. 

“The tunnel collapsed. I'm trapped. It's getting really hard to breathe!” Laurel was gasping for air.

“You are going to be ok. I need you to tell me everything that you see.”

“Rocks, and water, and-- and your bow.”

“You see my quiver?!” Oliver replied hopefully.

“Wait! Yeah, yes, I have it! I have it.”

“How many arrows are in it?”

“There's a bunch of them.”

“There should be one with a metallic head that's bigger than the rest of them. Do you see it?”

“Why do I need this?” laurel wasn't sure what was so special about this barrel head.

“Because it's an explosive arrow. And you're going to fire it. “ 

**_Above ground_ **

Isabel us swings her katanas towards Diggle. He blocks the attack with his collapsible metal rod. They're at kicks and flips until Isabel throws him cement pillar landing him on his back.

“Do you want to save me some time and energy? Then tell me where I can find Felicity Smoak. I have been aching to put a bullet in her smug little face ever since the day…” she did not get to finish her sentence due to a black and van hitting her and send her flying.

With her hand on her stomach “Oh, I really thought the airbags were going to go off.”

Diggle grunts as he gets up and steps in to the van “Thanks for the help. Any word from Oliver? Your ok” he looks at her hand on her stomach. 

Looking out the window they see Isabel and trying to get back up.

“Dig What do you think, hit her again?” 

“Go, go, go, go, go, go, go”

Felicity pulls the van in reveres and drives away.

In the police office there is destruction with one of Slade’s men attacking all the officers.

Underground Laurel takes the bow in her hands.

“Are you far enough away from the debris to avoid the blast?” Oliver asks Laurel.

“I don't know! What if I can't shoot that far?”

“The bow's a hybrid compound, Laurel. It's going to do all the work for you. All I need you to do just aim at the middle of the debris. Take a deep breath. Center your feet. Left hand on the bow. Place the Arrow on the drawstring.”

“Ok” Laurel did what he told her to.

“All right, I want you to pull back on the drawstring. And keep your left arm straight.”

“Ok?”

“I will count to three and then you just let go. You can do this.”

Laurel shot the arrow and hits the center of the ruble

“Nice shot.” Taking the bow back know if Felicity saw someone else using it she would kill him. 

Pressing on the com-link button “Diggle, you there?”

“Yeah, Oliver, we hear you.”

“We're coming up.”

They head above ground to meet up with Diggle and Felicity. Once on the streets laurel calls her father to let him know that she is okay and she is also informed about what happened at the police station with one of slade's men. The station was a mess but they were able to contain the situation. They them hear helicopters over their heads.

**_Train station_ **

At the train station Thea runs away from Slade’s men on to a door when she is grabbed by him then there are three black arrows in the man, letting Thea fall to the floor the goon turns around and see a men in a black getup.

“Who are you?” the goon takes the arrow out of himself and sees at blue light and it blows.

“I'm her father.” Malcolm Merlyn say as he take is face mask off

**_On the streets_ **

The black van that Diggle and Felicity were in drove up to Oliver and Laurel. Felicity and Diggle get out of the van

“You ok?” Diggle asks Oliver. 

“Yeah.” Laurel answers.

“You?” Oliver asks them.

“Isabel attacked Dig so I hit her with the van.” Felicity enters him light it was no big deal.

“Slade's army. He has at least 50 men like him.,they're everywhere, we need to stop them.”

“We might have a way. S.T.A.R. Labs called they have a cure, there's a courier en route.” Felicity informs Oliver.

“Where is it?” Oliver asks. 

On a bridge in a car turned over there is a cell phone ring and man picks up the phone. 

“Hello?” a man trapped under the car answers.

“Hey, it's Felicity Smoak. Where are you?” Kelicity puts her phone on speaker

“Fourth street, I think. I don't know what happened. A guy in a hockey mask came out of nowhere and attacked my truck. Please help me.”

“Stay where you are.” Oliver says in a deep voice.

“I can't move even if I wanted to. I think my leg's broken.” the man answers back.

“You should go.” Laurel says to them.  
“Laurel, I'm not leaving you out here in the middle of this.” Oliver tried to sound concerns.

“The precinct, it's in the other direction. I'll be fine.”

“No.” he did and want to let her go on her own knowing Slade's men were out there. He may not want to be with Laurel but he didn't want her to die either.

“I don't need you right now. Everyone else does. So go. Go save the city.” Laurel run the other way.

Oliver Diggle and felicity head back into the back.

“Hey! You still there?” the man from star lab asks.

“Yeah, I'm here. I pinged your phone. On our way.”

“Please hurry.”

“Find him.” Oliver said as the heading into the van to drive to the coordinates on Felicity’s phone.

“In the last five minutes, SCPD has had over 200 reports of masked men attacking the city.” Felicity start spewing out.

“Should have gone with Laurel and made sure she got to the precinct.”

“She'll be with her father, she'll be fine. She will, Oliver.” Felicity was again having daunts about them for the past few days it’s all about Laurel.   

“All right.”  

They drove to the cure.

“Any word from Thea? Is she safe?” Diggle asks Oliver from the driver's seat.

“She decided to leave Starling before the attacks started.”

“Just under two miles to the bridge. And the courier.” [Cell phone rings] “It's for you.” Felicity head Oliver the phone.

“What is it, Detective?” Oliver did not have time to deal with detective Lance.

“How can we help you?” detective Lance says.

“We?” Oliver was a little confused on the statement.

“The Starling City police force is standing with you on this one.”

“We need help containing the soldiers. We're working something and it may stop them but we need more time.”

“We can do that. Whatever you're doing, good luck. For all our sakes.”

“This is the only street that feeds into the bridge.” Felicity says.

Diggle that the hardest right turn onto the street they then spot of Slade men following them.

“Floor it!” Oliver yells to Diggle.

Slade's men, pushes a car in front of the van.

“Hold on!” Diggle yells to everyone.

The car flips over and lands on its side.

“Dig? Diggle!” Oliver looks at Diggle.

“Yeah, yeah.”

They look at Felicity she is unconscious Diggle hopes that this accident did not hurt a child in her.

“Is she breathing?” Oliver asks him with worry in his voice.

“Felicity!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Then we have to get out of here.”

“Yeah, I'm on it.”

Diggle kicks out the window and pull Felicity out, has two of Slade men are walking to the van. Oliver crawls out and shoots an exploding arrow on the inside of the trunk door so when the goons opened it, it went off.  

Walking to Diggle Oliver hands him his bow and picks up Felicity holding her close to him. He notices that her pants seem to be staying here and but he can't see any cuts on her. So he pushes it a side and heads to we're the cure is.

**_Train station_ **

Thea was running away from Malcolm “Thea! I'm not here to hurt you.” he calls out.

“Why should I believe you? You're a murderer! Terrorist, and psychopath!” Thea yells back at him.

“I don't expect you to understand what I've done. Not now. Not without more time to explain.”

“How are you even alive? Why are here?”

“I heard what happened to your mother. I needed to make sure you were all right. I needed to see my daughter.”

“I am not your daughter! You're nothing to me! And I want nothing from you. Do you understand?”

“Yes. But right now, you need my help. My protection, You have no idea, Thea, how dangerous it is out there. The city is falling. At least let me take you to safety.”

**_In an ally_ **

As laurel tried to escape one of slade's men of person in black leather helped are out and they end up getting away from the man. When they stopped laurel looks at the person and notices that it's her Sister Sara. They continued to walk and talk heading towards the police station when her father calls and she informs him that she is with Sara. He tells her to stay there that he was on his way to meet up with them.

**_On the bridge_ **

As they are walking Felicity wakes up “what happened?”

Putting up on her feet Oliver answers “the van got flip over you are on conscience.”

She then notices that her pants slightly stained red. But before she can think about it Oliver interrupts her. “Where is he?”

“The cell phone GPS says he should be within a 500-foot radius. I'll call him. Hey, where are you? We're here, where are you? Honk your horn.”

“Cool. Hold on. Wait! I can see your feet. You're standing right outside my car.”

Looking at Oliver worrisome

“That's not us.” She them hears a scream from the other of the phone. They run to the location and see that the case with the cure it gone.

“Oh, no! It's gone.”

They get off the bridge and head towards the clock tower down to that was the only safe place at the moment. 

_**At Queen Consolidated** _

“Mr. Wilson is this what you're looking for?” The men say showing Slade the briefcase of star labs.

“Yes, it is.” Slade replied with and the glee in his eyes.

_**At the clock tower** _

“I just got off the phone with Cisco at S.T.A.R. Labs”

“The cure they sent us was all they had. And they used all the Mirakuru that we gave them, so they can't make more.” Diggle finish as Felicity sentence.

“We can't stop Slade's men without the cure.”

“We'll find another way.” Diggle tries to reassure Oliver.

“There is no other way! Diggle, the foundry's been compromised and we need to get Roy out of there.”

“I'm on it.” Diggle walks away to go to the foundry for Roy.

“I didn't know, Felicity. Five years ago, I was a completely different person. And I had No idea that something like this was even possible. I couldn't have imagined. When you and Diggle brought me back to Starling City, I made a vow to myself that I would never let anything like the Undertaking happen again.”

“What's happening now is not your fault.”

“Yes, it is. I have failed this city. Yao Fei, Shado, Tommy My father, my mother. All that I have ever wanted to do is honor those people.”

“You honor the dead by fighting. And you are not done fighting! Malcolm Merlyn, the Count, the Clock King, the Triad--everyone who is trying to hurt this city, you stopped them and you will stop Slade.”

“I don't know how.”

“Neither do I, but I do know two things, you are not alone and I believe in you.” She walks up to Oliver and puts her arms around him hoping to confute him.

Just then a phone rings and on the caller ID says Sebastian Blood Felicity hands the phone to Oliver. “What do you want?”

“Same thing you do, Oliver. To save this city before it's too late.”

“It's already too late.”

“You were right about Slade Wilson. I should have listened to you. But I'm here now and I can help you.”

“Why should I trust you?”

“Because, Oliver I have the Mirakuru cure.”

“Where do I meet you?”

Diggle come back with Roy and lays him on a flat surface.

“How much venom do we have to keep him under?”

“Two hours, maybe”.

“Let's go.”

Felicity start to walk to them Oliver stops her “Hey. I need you to stay with Roy.”

“Ok. Oliver, John-- um, maybe this is obvious, but are we sure this isn't a trap?” Felicity expresses her concern.

“No.” Oliver answers back.

“I'm just saying, if you guys don't come back alive, I'm going to be really pissed.”

Oliver kisses her putting all his love into it and head out to meet up with Sebastian Blood

As they leave Felicity looks at her pants knowing that there is a good chance she might have lost the baby. But she knew she couldn't deal with that right now the city was under attack and her mind had to stay on that. She had to keep an eye on Roy but with all the quite surrounding her all she could think about at that moment was how was she going to tell Oliver about her pregnancy.

**_City hall_ **

Oliver and Diggle walk into the office and see all the members are dead.

“As a young boy, I was plagued by nightmares. Every night, I would wake up in a cold sweat, frightened and alone. It was my father's face that haunted me. And this is how I saw him. The embodiment of desperation and despair. I made this mask to conquer my fears. And remind myself why I fight, every day, to give this city's most desperate a chance. All I ever wanted to do was help people, Oliver.”

“Then help me believe. Where is the cure? “

Sebastian Blood walks to his desk and talks out the case with the cure in it.

“Slade Wilson will not rest until he honors the promise that he made you.”

“I won't be so easy to kill once we level the playing field.

“He's not interested in killing you. Not until he's taken away everything and everyone you love.”

“After he murdered my mother, he said one more person had to die.”

“Whoever you love the most. I hope you can beat him with this. For all our sakes. And when this is over, I promise you I will do everything in my power to rebuild Starling City. And I won't just make it what it was. I will make it better. Like I always planned.”

“You really think after everything that's happened, after what you've done, that they'll still let you be mayor?”

“Why not? No one knows that I've done anything except try to save this city. And if you tell anyone about my mask, I will tell them about yours.”

“Do what you have to, Sebastian” Oliver turns around and walks away with the cure in his hands.

Once Oliver and Diggle are outside the building, Isabel walks in and see that Sebastian gave the briefcase with the cure in it to Oliver. As his punishment she takes out her sword and stabs him through the heart.

**_At the clock tower_ **

Felicity runs to Oliver and hugs him happy that he and Diggle made it out of there alive, she takes the briefcase from them and opens it making sure that all the vials are there.

“Why does every secret formula have to be a color? Whatever happened to good, old-fashioned clear? All right, so if we inject one of Slade's soldiers with this According to S.T.A.R.Labs, it will counteract the effects.” Felicity ‘s nervous ramble comes back.

“Assuming they got the recipe right.” Diggle voices his concern.

“We need to test it” Oliver takes one of the tubes out of the case and looks at Roy

“We can't. Treat Roy like some kind of lab rat?” Felicity was not liking were this is going.

“Felicity” Oliver shouted out sternly.

“What if it doesn't work? What if it kills him? What if he wakes up and kills us?” Felicity’s voice becomes panicky. She could not believe that Oliver would think about doing this to a friend, to a team mate.

“We need to know. One way or the other.” Oliver is about to injects the cure in Roy. But he can’t do it he cannot take the chance of hurting him. He laid the syringe next to Roy’s head.

Felicity then feels a phone buzzing she see that is it the arrow phone “It's Lance.” Felicity pick up the phone “Detective.”

“Are you near him?”

“Yes.”

“Are you near a TV?”

“Yes.”

“Turn it on.”

Taking the table and tuning onto the news Felicity sees what that the packet is talking about.

“You're watching live footage of an army convoy arriving on the outskirts of the city to restore order.” and newswoman informs the public.

Oliver walks away from Diggle and Felicity takes out a phone and calls Amanda Waller “Amanda. What are you doing?”

“ I'm not sure what you mean.”

“Amanda, the troops taking up position at the city's exits-- they're not army, they're A. R.G.U. S. Those are your men. So you tell me what you're up to. Amanda!” this situation was getting worse but the minute.

“Slade's followers are a clear and present danger. I cannot allow them to escape the city. They need to be contained by any means necessary.”

“You can't.”

“They're a drone en route carrying six GBU/43-B bombs, enough fire power to level the city.”

“There are over half a million people in this city.” 

“None of whom deserve to die.But I have to think about the people in every city. You once told me that Mirakuru made a man virtually unstoppable. What could happen to this country, this world, if I don't end this here and now?”

“Listen to me. I have the cure. I can stop Slade and his men.”

“I can't take the chance you'll fail, Oliver.”

“Amanda, I just need more time.”

“I'm sorry. You have until dawn. And then Starling City is a crater.” Amanda hangs up the phone.

Oliver takes a needle and plunges it in to Roy’s arm.

**_Train Station_ **

Thea points a gun at Malcolm Merlyn

“If you're going to use that, you'll want to click the safety off.”

“I'll shoot you. I will!”

“I can see it in your eyes.”

“My eyes.”

“They're just like mine. Both of them filled with pain and anger, because those we loved were ripped from us. I lost my name, my wife Tommy.”

“Shut up!”

“You're all I have left in this world, and you've lost everything, too. Thea. But you still have a father. You still have..” Thea pulls the trigger, before Malcolm can finish his sentence. Malcolm's body drops to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13-Unthinkable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLZ be genital this was my first Fanfiction

**_Chapter 13-_ ** **_Unthinkable_ **

**_The clock tower_ **

“Oliver. Oliver, man, you ok?” Diggle calls to Oliver bringing him out of his thoughts. Felicity stands next to Roy still lying on the flat surface they had just injected him with the cure.

Oliver looks at Roy is lying there and speaks “The cure's not working.”

Felicity turns around and address is Oliver “We don't know that. He still has a lot of Tibetan pit viper venom in his system.”

They're interrupted by alarms going off around the clock tower.

“What's that?” Diggle asks

“ Proximity alarm. I rigged the tower with sensors just in case Slade's goons came here to kill us. Slade's goons are here to kill us.” Felicity looks at her table and sees heat signatures.

“Talk to me, Felicity.” Oliver demands.

“They're inside, they're right underneath us.”

They them hear a groan and see Roy getting up from the table.

“Where am I?” Roy is confused

One of slade's men reaches up from the trap for Roy. Roy hunt is hip and gets heard a little, the man grabs Roy’s leg and trips him causing Roy to fall on his back. Oliver walks to the trapdoor kicking the man in the head and closing the trap on him.

Felicity then screens when an arm reaches out from a hole under her pulling her leg. Diggle both to her and shoots the man with his gun.

“They're inside, there's too many of them!”

Oliver shoot an arrow with a rope attached to it out the clock tower face and everyone starts to slid down, Felicity waits at the edge of the face for Oliver. He grabs her knowing that she is scared of heights and they slid down together.

Once on the ground they see a helicopter, the helicopter turn to the clock tower and a rocket gets shot out of it, they look up and see that it is Diggle’s ex wife Lyla.

**_The Lair_ **

When they enter there are wires all over the place computer screens on the floor it looks like a tornado hit it.

“Oh, my God! Felicity can't believe the state of the lair is in.

“What the hell happened?” Roy looked around.

“Slade's army. You were right about this place being compromised.” Diggle informs Roy.

“Lyla, your boss is going to bomb the city at dawn.” Oliver informs her.

“Yeah, Waller's never seen a problem she didn't think couldn't be solved with a drone strike.” Diggle State the obvious. 

Laly looks at Diggle“Why do you think I'm here?” 

“You knew Waller was looking to level the city and you came here anyway?” 

“You're here.”

“You need to go back to A.R.G.U.S. You need to stop Waller or buy us enough time to stop Slade.” Oliver interrupts their little moment.

“Not without me till death do us part, right?” Diggle repeats the wedding vows.

“This time it might.”

“Guys? I need you to scrounge as many weapons as you can find, especially injection arrows. We're going to fill them with the cure-- which clearly works-- and this ends tonight, without killing. There's been enough death already.”

Diggle hands the briefcase to Felicity and Roy so they can start filling up the injection arrows

**_Train station_ **

Malcolm gets up after Thea shoot him. Thea looks at him confused she was sure that she shot him.

“It's called Kevlar.” He pulls the bullet out.

“If you're going to kill me, just Get it over with.”

“Kill you? Why? Because you shot me? I'm glad you did.”

“You're sick.”

“Perhaps. How else to explain the fact that not a year ago, your brother held a gun to my face as well.”

“Tommy?

“He lacked conviction. The strength to pull the trigger, but not you, Thea you are made of iron. You are truly my daughter, and I could not be more proud.”

**_The foundry_ **

At a table that was left standing Felicity and Roy beginning to fill up the injection arrows with the cure.

“Well, it seems like I missed a lot.” Roy 

“Well, what do you remember?”

“Leaving town and heading to Bloodhaven. Was I out cold the whole time? Felicity.” Roy snaps felicity out of her thoughts.

“You were out. The whole time.”

“Slade has at least 50 or so of those human weapons. We'll need a whole army if we plan on hitting 'em with the cure.” Diggle informs the group. 

“I know.” hearing the voice Diggle pulls out his gun and points it towards the person “Which is why an army is what I've brought.” Nyssa walk down the stairs with Sara beside her and some league members behind her.

“Gee, Sara, you could have called before you invited 5..6..7 lead assassins into our top secret lair.” Felicity said as she counted the people that were with Sara.

“What is she doing here?” Oliver questions Sara in a non too happy tone.

“I asked her to come.” Sarah informed Oliver.

“I'm Nyssa, daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Heir to the demon.” Nyssa introduces herself to Felicity.

“Felicity Smoak. MIT class of '09.”

Oliver pulls Sara to the side “This is where you went? Nanda Parbat? The League of Assassins? These people are mercenaries, Sara. Whatever they promised you, it comes at a price.”

“You don't have to worry about it, because I've already paid it.”

“You agreed to go back.”

‘;Look, I'm not going to let Slade Wilson hurt Laurel or my father. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep the ones that I love safe, and I hope you're ready to do the same. Especially after what happened. Ollie, I'm sorry about your mother.”

“I am willing to do whatever it takes, but that doesn't mean cold-blooded killing is the answer, Sara. We have the cure now.”

“To fight the unthinkable, you have to be willing to do the unthinkable.”

Nyssa interrupts their talking “You may not want my help, Mr. Queen, but there's little question you are in desperate need of it.”

“First we need to find Slade's base of operations.” Sara tells Nyssa the first step.

“Slade Wilson and Isabel Rochev are using your former office building as their base of operations.”

Oliver takes a box off some derby and walks to Roy could “How are you feeling?” he ask Roy.

“Ready to serve up some payback.”

“Then remember your training. Remember everything that you've learned.” Oliver hand Roy a red mask like his.

“Are--are you for real?”

“Someone--a friend-- once told me that if you survive a crucible, you grow the stronger for it. This is to remind you of that.”

“What happened to Thea? Is she Ok?”

“She's fine. She was headed out of the city before this started.” Oliver then turns around to address Nyssa and her followers.

“We do this my way.” He instructs them.

“The league does not take prisoners.” Nyssa tries to counter back. 

“It does tonight.” Oliver makes his point.

Roy walks to the side and calls Thea.

**_At the train station_ **

“Thea, it's dangerous out there.” Malcolm tries to inform her.

“Better than here with my psycho-villain dad, who's happy I tried to kill him”

Thea walks away from Malcolm when she hears her phone ringing

“Roy?”

“Thea, it's-- it's me”.

“I just wanted to make sure you were all right.”

“I'm fine. I'm at the train station.”

“Thea, listen to me. You're not safe there. Can you please meet me at my place?

“I'll be there. Soon as I can.” Thea replies happy to hear his voice.

“Ok, be safe.”

“Who was that? Roy? You're my daughter. There's not much I don't know about you. Interesting how you run back to him after resolving to run away to escape all the lies and half-truths. He's no different, Thea. No different from your mother or Oliver. If you don't believe me, then you should go to him.” Malcolm tries to persuade Thea to not go see Roy.

“I will and if you try to follow me, I'll shoot you again.” Thea makes a statement to him.

“When you need me, I'll be there.”

**_QC_ **

One of Slade’s men is walking the hall way when there is a ding from the elevator and the door open one of Slade men is on the floor then Sara jump out of hiding and stabs the guy with a cure filled arrow. Oliver clears the confronts room, they walk to the office and see Slade.

“You must have quite a bit of faith in this cure if you've come alone.”

“We didn't come alone.”

The widows shatter with members of the League of Assassins. They put down all of Slade men that are there as Slade slides out the window; Sara has Isabel on her knees.

“Sara, don't!”

“Kill me, don't kill me. It doesn't matter. I beat you. I took away the one..” Isabel gives her speech to Oliver.

Nyssa slices Isabel through. “Your reticence to do what is necessary is why your city burns.”

Oliver takes Sara’s arm and move her to a side.

“This isn't working. I can't get close enough to Slade to hit him with the cure.”

“So what do we do?”

**_The police station_ **

One of Slade men storms in to the police station and knocks officer lance down and takes Laurel.

**_QC_ **

Felicity and Officer Lance head up to the CEO office to meet up with Sara and Oliver.

“Why does this Wilson guy have such a mad-on for the Queens?”

“I don't know. Good thing Thea and Oliver got out of town in time.”

“So they have to go after my family?”

They enter the office when Officer Lance sees Nyssa

“What's she doing here?” detective Lance asks Sara as he points a gun at Nyssa

“ She's here to help. Just trust me, please.” Sara answers him as she places a hand on his hands so he would lower the gun.

“I guess today I'll have to work with anybody who can help get my daughter back.” Lance said as he puts his gun away.

“What?” Sara is surprised to hear this.

Oliver looks at him surprised

“One of these masked guys, they took Laurel. I--I couldn't stop them. Believe me, I tried.”

Looking at her table Felicity says “Oh, we have a new, big problem. Which, considering our other ones, is really saying something. I hacked a satellite and tasked it for their mographic imaging-- all of Slade's men are gathering at the Giordano Tunnel.”

“I thought these guys were trying to destroy the city, not escape it. A.R.G.U.S. is going to level the city to stop them from getting out.”

“That's what Slade's planning on.”

“He knows Waller's tactics.”

“Fortunately, with Slade's men attempting to leave via the tunnel, all our targets will be grouped in a single place.”

“We need to take it.”

“Gather your men.”

“What about Laurel? Wilson took her for a reason.”

“I know what it is. But the city comes first.”

“This is my daughter. This is your sister! You can't just leave her like this! Look, I know you said you were trying another way, and I respect that. But Slade Wilson? His men? They're monsters. And monsters, they need to be destroyed. You've killed before. Tonight, I suggest you get back in the habit.” Officer Lance walks away as Sara follows him out of the office

Felicity walks up to him “He's wrong.” she says.

“He's right. I've lost everything because I'm fighting Slade Wilson with one hand tied behind my back. The man murdered my mother. I have to kill him.”

“You told me you had a choice. That years ago, you could have cured Slade but you chose to kill him instead. This isn't happening because you're not willing to be a killer; it's happening because you were one.”

"You're right. That's how this started. It's how it has to end. The only move that he has left for me is to kill him. I can't cure him, I can't capture him, I can't even out-think him!”

“Then don't. Don't Just make him out-think you, but whatever you choose know that if you die I will be every mad. ”

**_Roy Place_ **

“I'm sorry for everything.”

“I know, it's ok.”

“I know--I know that I haven't exactly been myself for the past few months. I was injected with some drug.”

“I know. Sin told me. But are you ok now?" 

Yeah, I'm fine. I woke up here. I lost a lot of time, but..”

“ And what about the Arrow? He said he was going to take care of you?”

“ I don't know anything about the Arrow. I'm done with all of that, but I..”

“ You're the only person that I've ever cared about.”

“Are you okay? Did something happen to you? “

“It doesn't matter. Look, let's just-- let's just get out of here. Let's start over. We can be whoever we want to without anyone getting in our way. I'm never losing you again.”

_[Cell phone beeps]_

“Yeah, there's just-- there's just one thing I need to take care of before we go, ok? So just stay here and get some stuff packed and I'll be right back.”

“No, Roy, it's dangerous.”

“I know. But I have to do this. I wouldn't feel right if I left without trying. Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then when I get back, we're getting out of here forever. I love you." 

Roy kisses her and leaves. Thea flees something under the bed and finds some arrows. Being mad that Roy lied to her, she gets up and write a note and leaves. Once out site she calls [Malcolm](http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0359951/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t9).

**_Queen Mansion_ **

Oliver and Felicity walks in the mansion with all the lights off.

“Oliver. What are we doing here? The whole city's falling apart.”

“I know, you need to stay here.”

“What?! Why? You can't just ask me to..”

“I'm not asking. I will come and get you when this is all over.”

“No!”

“Felicity”

“No! Not unless you tell me why.”

“Because I need you to be safe.”

“Well, I don't want to be safe. I want to be with you and the others unsafe!”

“I can't let that happen.”

“Oliver.”

“You're not making any sense.”

“Slade took Laurel because he wants to kill the woman I love.”

“I know, so?”

“So he took the wrong woman. I love you.” Oliver leans in kisses her lip hands her a syringe with the cure in it, them move to her ear.

“Remember that I love all of you, be careful.” He kisses her head and leaves.

Oliver walks out of the mansion leaving felicity alone. Now all she can do was wait for Slade's men to come and get her. Oliver had informed her that Slade had rigged he mansion with small cameras when Thea was giving him that tour.

She hears footsteps coming from somewhere else in the house, when she turns around she is faced with one of Slade's men. He grabs her arms she struggles to make it look real, what she did not anticipate was him hitting her in the stomach to knock her out. As her world becomes dark she feels pain knowing that she might have actually lost her child now. _  
_

**_In the tunnel_ **

Oliver joined the rest of his team “No kill shots. Let the cure do its work. Ready? Ready?! Ready, fire!”

Oliver, Roy, Sara and The League of Assassins all went to Slade goons, hitting them with the cure. 

Oliver jumps on a car and press the bottom of his com-link “Go” 

“You've been busy, kid.” Slade’s voice comes over the com-link.

“It's over, Slade! Your army is broken.” 

“And I pity them. But once again, you miss the point. I have the one you love. You're going to meet me where I say. Otherwise, I'm going to kill her.”

“No, you do what you have to. I'm done playing your games!”

“You're done when I say you're done! I was surprised. I thought you had a thing for stronger women, but now that I've met her I can see the appeal. She is quite lovely Your Felicity.”

Oliver head to an abandoned warehouse with bow and arrow ready to kill, walking around he hears Slade voice “My first words to you. Do you remember? I do. I remember the exact moment, my blade against your neck. Just like my blade is against the neck of your beloved. If only I'd killed you then, everything would be different.” 

Oliver sees Slade with a blade at Felicity neck

“Drop the bow, kid. Do it”

Oliver places his bow on the floor. One of Slade men out Laurel and she is cry but Felicity is so calm.

“Yes. Countless nights dreaming of taking from you all that you took from me.”

“By killing the woman I love? “

“Yes.

“Like you love Shado.”

“Yes.

“You see her. Don't you? Well, what does she look like in your madness, Slade?”

Slade let Felicity fall to her knees but with a blade still close to her neck Oliver continued to talk.

“What does she say to you? I remember her being beautiful. Young. Kind. She would be horrified by what you've done in her name.”

Lifting her up with blade still at her neck Slade start to talk again.

“What I have done? What I have done is what you lack the courage to do! To fight for her! So when her body lies at your feet, her blood wet against your skin, then you will know how I feel!”

“I already know how you feel. I know what it's like to hate. To want revenge and now I know how it feels to see my enemy so distracted, he doesn't see the real danger is right in front of him.”

Slade pulls Felicity up and does not notice the needle in her hand and stabs him in the neck with the cure.

Sara come be hide the goon holding Laurel and shoots him. Felicity runs into Oliver open arms. Oliver sees Slade getting back up and yells to Sara.

“Get them out of here.”

Felicity runs to Sara with Laurel and the fight of Oliver and Slade is on.

The fight move to the roof top.

“The Mirakuru isn't what made me hate you! The end is near. But maybe I'll be merciful enough to let you live and see your city burn! [Both grunting] We both know there's only one way that this can end. To beat me, kid, you're going to have to kill me. But in the moment of my death, you'll prove one thing-- that you are a murderer. What are you going to do, kid? Stick me with the cure? It doesn't matter. I'll keep my promise! I'll take away everything and everyone you love! Sara was only the first! She was only the first! Your sister, Laurel, your mother! You can kill me, or not.  
Either way, I win.”

Oliver has Slade tide to a pillar.

“Amanda, it's over. Slade's down, his army's been taken out. Call back the drones. Amanda, it's over!” yells in his com-link. The drones get called off

“So what now, kid?” Slade spits out Oliver.

At the docks Sara says goodbye to her father and sister giving Laurel her leather coat.

**_On the Island_ **

Underground Slade is in a jail and Oliver is sitting on a stool on the exterior.

Slade wake up “Where am I?”

“As far away from the world as I could get you. Where you can't hurt anyone ever again.”

“That's your weakness, kid. You don't have the guts to kill me.”

“No. I have the strength to let you live.”

“Oh, you're a killer, know, I created you. You've killed plenty.”

“Yes, I have. You helped turn me into a killer when I needed to be one. And I'm alive today because of you. I made it home because of you. And I got to see my family again. But over the past year, I've needed to be more and I faltered. But then I stopped you. Without killing. You helped me become a hero, Slade. Thank you.”

“You think I won't get out of here? You think I won't kill those you care for?”

“No, I don’t, because you're in purgatory.”

“I keep my promises, kid. I keep my promises! I keep my promises. I already took something from you why do you ask your Felicity” Slade yells as Oliver clims up a ladder and out, Diggle and Felicity are waiting for him on the beach.

“Last time I didn't notice; It's actually kind of beautiful here. Don't get me wrong, I'm counting down the seconds until we shove off minefield island”.

“So you think that'll be enough to hold him, A.R.G.U.S. super Max?”

“Him, and anyone else we send here. This battle may be over, but there will be others.”

“Starting with getting my family's company back.

“Do you know anyone hiring ex-billionaires with superior archery skills?” Oliver tries to make a joke.

“Hey, why don't I, uh, give you two a second?” Diggle walk away

Felicity stands in front of Oliver, he brings her closer to him “don’t you every think of something like that again. You may be learning to fight but that does not mean I like it. That was not one of my favorite plans as I was leaving Slade he told me that he already took something that I care about he said it to ask you.”

Looking at the send and then looking back up at him felicity knew that she had no choice but to tell Oliver “a few weeks ago I wasn’t feeling well so I did a pregnancy test and it came out positive however when Slade’s men took me he punched me in the stomach and I believe that I lost it.”

Oliver was furious how could she do that knowing that she was caring his child “why did you even think of this plan knowing that they would come for you. Do you know for sure if you were pregnant and that you lost it?”

Placing a hand on her lower back and walking her to the plane. “we will deal with this when we get back to starling we will make an appointment with the queen family Dr. And we’ll see exactly if you are still pregnant or if you lost it.” Could

“Oliver when did you learn to fly a plane?” Felicity asked trying to lighten the mood knowing that they had a long road ahead of them.

“I will tell you the story on the way home.” Oliver got in the pilot seat.

They had a long road ahead of them to rebuild the city and get their lives backs in order.


End file.
